Nueva Eleccion
by Lady Fangs VH
Summary: Bella saltó del acantilado, pero no fue Jacob quien la salvó. ¿Que harías si un ángel de ojos rojos salvara tu vida? ¿A quien escogerías, al sádico asesino o al niño dulce?  Nuevos Personajes. /
1. Angel de ojos Borgoña

Y me tiré del acantilado.

Sentía el aire recorrer mis cabellos, sacudiendo la ropa que llevaba encima de mí. Tenía mis ojos firmemente cerrados, no sentía nada, hacía mucho frío. Sentía que me faltaba aire, que el oxígeno escapaba. Pero, luego de minutos, ya destinada a la muerte, sentí unas manos más que frías, heladas. Mi corazón se hinchó de esperanza, pensando que mi príncipe azul vendría a rescatarme. No debía darle a mi corazón falsas esperanzas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz masculina, musical, pero totalmente desconocida. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con, lo que yo creía, un ángel. Sosteniéndome en sus brazos, había un hombre de cabellos lacios color del negro de la noche, cayendo sobre su ojo izquierdo. Su piel era de suave porcelana, o de eso parecía estar echa, tan delicada. Sus ojos llevaban un color borgoña fuerte…Esperen ¿¡Borgoña? ¿Qué clase de persona tiene ojos rojos?

- Me llamo Jack. Sé que te parecerá tonta la formalidad, ahora viene la parte histérica. ¿¡Por qué rayos saltaste de ese acantilado? – Exigió él. Me quedé unos minutos muda. Parecía de veras un ángel, un ángel de la muerte.

- Ah...Quería ver algo – Fue una excusa, patética, pero igual una excusa. Jack rodó sus rojos ojos, y dio una pequeña sonrisa. En ella pude apreciar sus blancos dientes y sus feroces colmillos. ¿Qué los vampiros no tenían colmillos? Él pareció perderse por un momento, con sus ojos mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, como si estuviera perdido. Luego de unos minutos soltó unas risas de la nada. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- Parece que sabes más de los vampiros de lo que pensaba...Pero te encontraste con la raza equivocada – Parecía burlarse con su voz. ¿Cómo supo de la raza vampírica? ¿Cómo qué raza equivocada? ¿Es que había más?

- ¿Co-como supiste? – Tartamudeé, me era bastante imposible hablar.

- No todo humano tiene estos – Señaló las cuchillas blancas que tenía por colmillos. Hasta le sobresalían de sus labios. – Pues...Por lo que sé, sabes que los vampiros tienen supuestos...Dones. – Hizo una pequeña mueca. – Pues el mío es poder recorrer cada tiempo, ya sea pasado, presente o futuro. Y nadie se da cuenta que recorro su línea de tiempo – Se burló él. Era como una Alice, pero mucho más preciso. – Pero no sabes que esos... ¿Como dices que se llaman?

- ¿Los Cullen? – Pregunté sin saber de verdad de que hablaba. Acababa de saltar de un acantilado y el tema cambiaba al segundo completamente.

- Sehh..Esos – Afirmó. – Son la raza "débil" - Dibujó comillas en el aire, enfatizando la palabra. – Nosotros, somos la más poderosa, e indestructible, casi - ¿Nosotros? ¿Había más? ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran ellos? – ¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? – Preguntó sonando desesperado. – Ah y por cierto, de nada por salvar tu vida.


	2. Muñeca de Porcelana

**Jack POV: **

No podía dejar que ella muriera, se veía especial desde que mis ojos la vieron saltar de ese acantilado. Pues yo había estado en lo cierto, sabía más de lo que cualquier humano que haya leído Bram Stoker puede saber de la raza vampírica. A mi jefa le encantaría saber esto ¿Le molestaría un nuevo integrante? La sola idea que pudiera rechazarla me llenaba de decepción. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Qué importaba si no? ¿No me habían enviado por algo de cenar? No, ella no se negará. Lo haría por mí ¿Verdad?

- Bien, ahora… ¿Te molesta si te llevo encima de mí? – Pregunté, quizás a ella le molestara. Podía llamar a Nick para que lo haga, sería más rápido.

- Ah… Creo que no – Susurró la castaña. De verdad era hermosa. Los humanos creían que las mujeres de su apariencia eran aburridas (Castañas de ojos y cabello). Sinceramente, ellos no sabían nada. Idiotas. La tomé en brazos con delicadeza, no deseaba que se sintiera incomoda. Un extraño acababa de salvarla, se entera que este extraño es una raza de poderosos vampiros, y ahora se la lleva. Me sorprendía que no le agarraran convulsiones.

- ¿Lista, cariño? – Pregunté, pero ella pareció estremecerse al escucharme. Lo dejé pasar. – Si no te gusta, cierra los ojos. – Advertí, y salí volando (No literalmente). Adoraba correr, era relajante, y nunca había llevado a nadie, menos un humano. Lo único humano que tenía era la sangre que cené la semana pasada. Reí ante eso, y ella se removió aún mientras la velocidad agitaba sus cabellos. Se veía realmente bien así. _¿Qué no te puedes callar? _Me pregunté mentalmente.

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos demasiado cerca de la mansión hasta olí un aroma de rosas y caramelo. Genial, ella estaba en casa. Todos, lo estaban. Paré abruptamente en el porche de la mansión. La casa estaba demacrada y vieja, podría ser una cripta sin duda alguna.

- Bien, vamos – Le tomé de la mano y tiré de ella. Las chispas saltaban como un cable eléctrico. Extraño. Ella gimoteó algo asustada. Según había investigado, en su mente no había ninguna casa así de…tétrica. Ni aunque conoció a esa familia.

- No pasará nada, yo te protegeré. Somos "bastante" civilizados - Argumenté. No importaba realmente, no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se le acercara. Ni aunque tuviera que...matarlos. Hoy estaba más raro que de costumbre. Empujé la puerta, las bisagras chirriaron y se quejaban fuertemente. En el salón, para mi desgracia estaba la mayor parte de la familia, que se voltearon a verme. Jessica fue la primera en saltar sobre sus propios pies.

- ¡Ya era hora, Jack! ¡Moría de hambre! – Gritó la pequeña. Todos, automáticamente rodearon a la humana. Oh, olvidé preguntar el nombre. Extendí mis brazos con la finalidad de protegerla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Jacky Jack? – Preguntó burlonamente Nick, el peliverde era más molesto que…No tenía idea.

- ¡No es comida, aléjense! – Amenacé. Todos se irguieron de sus posiciones, mirándome confundidos.

- ¡Pero, Jack, es humana, es comida! – Gritó Jess de regreso. La pequeña humana, es respuesta, se estremeció y su corazón latió a ritmo desenfrenado.

- ¡No puedes hacer nada, son las reglas! – Volví a gritar. - ¡No puedes hacer nada! – Repetí desenfrenado.

- Veamos que dice la jefa al respecto – Hizo una mueca maligna. Apenas su apodo se pronunció, una sombra negra recorrió el suelo, rápidamente, como una serpiente de cascabel atacando. Ella estaba aquí. No le haría daño, ella no lo haría. La sombra se detuvo enfrente de mí, y de mi acompañante, y de ella surgió nuestra líder.

**Bella POV:**

Una mujer de brillante cabello marrón oscuro, largo hasta su pequeñísima cintura, ondulado como casada de chocolate, emergió de la oscura sombra. ¿Qué era esa cosa? La muchacha levantó la mirada, penetrándome con sus brillantes ojos rubí, eran más brillantes y oscuros que los del ángel. Su piel se asemejaba al blanco de la porcelana, que la hacía parecer una adorable muñeca, exceptuando los ojos y los colmillos que sobresalían de sus rosados y finos labios.

- ¿Qué es esto, Jack? – Le preguntó. Sin enfado, sin alegría, solo indiferencia. Temía que ella le hiciera daño a él, un ángel no debía sufrir.

- Vane, ella es es-especial – Tartamudeó él, con temor. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Ella era superior a él?

- ¿Qué tanto? – Preguntó ella, alzando una de sus delicadas cejas. Jack se le acercó con algo de vacilación y respeto, y le rozó la mano. Ambos parecían estar perdidos, Jack debía estar haciendo…Lo que hacía. No sabía como llamarlo. Ella le soltó la mano luego de unos minutos. Todos los que planeaban atacarme la miraban a ella, y exclusivamente a ella. No todos tenían ojos rojos, algunos tenían color dorado (Cosa que me causó dolor), otros azules y hasta marrones. ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran estos?

- Lo suficiente – Aseguró Jack a la muñeca de porcelana. - ¿Puede…Quedarse? – Suplicó él. ¿Qué me iban a hacer? ¿Sería su esclava o su mascota? Prefería morir.

- No lo sé, Jack. Apenas si sabes algo de ella, que hallas visto su pasado no quiere decir nada. – Aseguró ella. Él bajó la mirada apenado. Me dolía verlo tan destrozado. Pero mi corazón que ya latía rápido, adquirió un ritmo frenético cuando la intimidante mujer se me acercó - ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura? – Preguntó ella con un cariño que creí que su delicada voz no podría jamás pronunciar. Olía tan bien, como a rosas bañadas en el más delicioso caramelo.

- Me llamo Isabella – Respondí, tratando de no tartamudear enfrente de ella, con poco éxito. – Pero, me llaman Bella. – Temblé, ella era demasiado…aterradora.

- Bella, eres tan hermosa como indica el nombre – Me halagó sombriamente. – Mi nombre es Vanessa Marie Van Helling. – Que hermoso nombre. – Y pues, bienvenida al clan.

Ella tomó mi mano, y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá. La mansión por fuera era aterradora, pero por dentro, era muy acogedora, televisión, alfombras, cuadros, se podía ver algo de sangre esparcida por ahí, pero trataba de no pensar en ello.

- Si me permites el atrevimiento ¿Qué son ustedes? – Inquirí, temerosa que ello me costara la vida.

- Cariño, no importa, y puedes preguntar lo que te plazca, serás tratada con respeto y cariño aquí ¿No es verdad? – Preguntó, mirando a todos los presentes, que eran más de doce, asintieron con la cabeza, sonrientes. – Somos un grupo de criaturas. Jack me "contó" tu conocimiento de la existencia de la _otra _raza de vampiros y de los licántropos – Argumentó. ¿Significa esto que no volveré a ver a Jacob? – Ah, no te preocupes por tu amigo, podrás verlo cuando quieras, supongo – Hizo una mueca. Genial, ese _supongo _no se oyó convincente. Pero… ¿No era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Olvidarlo todo? Ellos podrían ayudarme.

- Bien, somos un grupo de criaturas, como mencioné, no sé si nos puede llamar aquelarre, ya que somos de muchísimas especies. Mira a tu alrededor, no somos todos iguales – Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a sus compañeros. – Vampiros – Señaló a un grupo de ojos rojos y dorados, que eran el más grande grupo. – Licántropos – Señaló a una mujer y a un hombre de ojos marrones. - Hasta aquí lo que conoces, estos de aquí – Tocó el hombro de una mujer de cabello marrón claro, con una franja fucsia en su flequillo, parecida a un rayo, que estaba con tres personas más. – Son tus desconocidos. Estas dos – Juntó a la mujer de dorados cabellos y a una de largo pelo negro – Son híbridos, se les llaman vampilicántropos. – Me quedé muda. ¿¡Híbrido de vampiro y licántropo? ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa? – Si lo sé, suena extraño, pero es real… - Vanessa suspiró, como fastidiada – Y ella… - Tomó a una adorable niña azules ojos, como el cielo y cabello marrón, con una franja amarillenta cruzándole el flequillo y cabello. Que extraños eran todos aquí. – Es nuestra única Ángel demonio. – Había oído de la raza en libros e historias ficticias, pero…Nunca en la realidad. – Sí, es confuso.

- ¿Qué harán conmigo? – Pregunté, asustada.

Todos miraron instantáneamente a la muñeca de porcelana, quien hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Si estás dispuesta, puedes quedarte con nosotros. – Apuntó ella. Todos hicieron un gesto de victoria a mí alrededor, gritando cosas como: _¡Nuevo miembro! _O cosas así. – Pero, espero que no te moleste ser uno de los nuestros – Señaló sus colmillos, afilados, largos y sumamente blancos.

- ¡Claro que no! – Chillé, más entusiasmada de lo que era dictada la educación. Ellos sonrieron. Por fin podría borrar los malos recuerdos, podría ser feliz. Jack sería mi mejor amigo, él me ayudaría ¿Eso no es lo que hacían los ángeles, aunque estos ángeles sean vampiros?.


	3. Malas noticias

**Bella POV:**

_30 años después…_

Había pasado un largo tiempo, años, desde que me uní a ellos. No parecían tan salvajes cuando llegabas a conocerlos y tomarles su confianza. En realidad, eran muy tiernos. Recuerdo el enfrentamiento que Yasmin tuvo con la alfombra en su forma lobuna, recibió un regaño de Sophie por romperla, por supuesto, pero de todas formas, terminamos a muchas carcajadas. De verdad, haber saltado de ese acantilado hace treinta años sirvió de mucho más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – Preguntó Jack, rodeándome el hombro con su brazo.

- Nada, estaba…Pensando.– Contesté, acurrucándome contra él en el sofá.

- ¿En qué, supuestamente? – Hizo una mueca divertida.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera hallado ese día en el acantilado? – Pregunté en respuesta. Era algo que siempre me había preguntado, él podía responder eso. Me había enamorado de él por lo adorable y cariñoso que era conmigo, aunque con los demás humanos y desconocidos era…escalofriante, eso lo hacía aún más lindo. Se perdió unos minutos en su mente, parecía buscar la respuesta a la pregunta. Al minuto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté, poniéndole una mano en donde debería estar su corazón, acariciando. Nunca lo había visto con dolor, por nada del mundo.

- Nada, no me gusta lo que hubiera ocurrido. Suerte que yo pasaba por allí – Desplegó una sonrisa aliviada.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado? – Saltó Marcos. Él era como el segundo al mando, ya que era el hermano verdadero de Vanessa. Sus ojos borgoña relucieron de curiosidad. Mi ángel se retorció de incomodidad.

- Veo un hombre moreno salvándola en mi lugar – Un gruñido de escuchó en su duro pecho. Era aún más lindo cuando era celoso y posesivo. ¿Ese hombre era Jacob? – Luego, una mujer, parece un hadita o un duende...Creo que te lleva a un lugar - ¿Alice? ¿Ella vino por mí? Jamás me encontró, entonces. – Allí, salvas a alguien, un muchacho, cabellos bronce...No veo su nombre, es…como si no quisieras mencionarlo, algo así - ¿Edward? ¿Qué había pasado como para que lo viera? Suspiré con sorna.

- Pero, para suerte nuestra, no ocurrió – Festejó Jack alzando los brazos. Todos alzaron los brazos y gritaron de felicidad.

- ¡Que viva nuestra nueva miembro! – Gritaron todos los presentes. Mi rostro despegó una enorme sonrisa. En eso, nuestra jefa entró por la puerta, y automáticamente, todos cerraron la boca.

- ¿A que se debe el alboroto? – Vane sonrió para todos. Ella era la persona más amable que había conocido en la vida, a menos que la hicieran enojar. Pero era muy amigable con nosotros.

- ¡Festejábamos por que sí, Vane! – Chilló Nicole, agitando la cola. La vampilycan era la más alegre y saltarina de todos los presentes en la mansión.

- Bien, pero ahora cierren la boca. Tenemos un problema – Anunció muy seria. Genial, ahora tenía que ser.

- ¿Qué ocurre Vane? – Inquirió Marcos, alzando la cabeza de su libro.

- Vampiros, son moderadamente bastantes, vienen aquí – Ella torció la boca.

- ¿¡Por qué? ¿Qué quieren hacerte? ¿Y a Marcos? – Gritó Jessica bastante alterada.

- Saben bien que soy la heredera al trono vampírico, esperemos que no nos traigan problemas – Ella torció la boca de nuevo. Bien, nuestro deber era protegerla, cueste lo que cueste, y mataría a quien quiera que se acerque con la intención de molestarlos, a mí y a mi familia.

**Edward POV:**

Treinta años. Ese fue el tiempo que estuve lejos de mi Bella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Por supuesto, con su humano esposo, compartiendo su felicidad con sus muchos hijos. De solo pensar eso hacía que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor. ¿Habría seguido con su vida si yo hubiera aparecido también? ¿Seguirá esperándome? Una parte de mí se alegraba de que siguiera amándome, pero otra parte, la menos egoísta, temía que ella desperdiciara todos estos años en esperar a alguien que jamás iba a volver.

Le había ordenado, literalmente, a Alice que no espiara ni de cerca su futuro. Pero ella había desobedecido, había ido a Forks, a buscar a Bella, para sorpresa para ella, y para todos, Bella no estaba allí. Habíamos conjurado dos teorías, una que se halla ido por fin a Phoenix con su familia y la otra que estuviera...Muerta.

- ¿Puedes dejar de lamentarte? – Preguntó Emmett, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No.

- Vamos, si quieres verla podemos buscarla – Aseguró. Agité la cabeza, negando. Le prometí que le dejaría su vida libre de mí.

- No podemos. – Me limité a contestar.

- Si podemos. – Contraatacó él.

- Que no.

- Que si.

- ¡Dios, pueden cerrar la boca ambos! – Gritó Alice. Ella tenía razón, estábamos actuando como niños pequeños. Por mi parte, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Bella, pero… ¿Qué tal si me rechazaba? ¿Qué tal si tenía que ver a su nuevo esposo? ¿Y a sus hijos? Definitivamente no podré soportarlo.

- Edward – Me llamó Esme. – Querido, no puedes seguir así.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté, falsamente ofendido. Tenía razón, no podía seguir así. Tenía que verla, aunque sea de lejos, aunque sea con su esposo e hijos.

- Si te miraras al espejo lo entenderás – Se burló Emmett a lo lejos. ¿Qué tenía en la cara? Creo que nada. De un momento a otro, Alice empezó a gritar emocionada. Todos nuestros ojos la siguieron. Ella brincoteaba como un humano que se ganó la lotería, hasta causaba algo de miedo. Entonces, gritó algo que estaba esperando desde muchos años:

- ¡Sé donde está Bella!

Mi muerto corazón parecía brincar en su lugar.

- ¿¡Donde? – Gritaron todos a la vez, salvo Rosalie y yo, por mi parte seguía en shock, por la de ella, no le interesaba.

- Un bosque, uno cerca de Forks, está…Diferente…No podría decirte más. – Se disculpó, jadeando de felicidad.

- ¡Bien, preparen las maletas, volvemos a casa! – Gritó entusiasta Emmett.

- No podemos hacer… - Comencé a decir pero todos se cubrieron los oídos como niños pequeños.

- Cállate, Edward – Me ordenó Alice. Se volvió hacia Carlisle, que había permanecido callado en la discusión – ¿Podemos ir?

- ¿Con quien está exactamente? – Preguntó el aludido.

- No lo sé. Lo que sea que sea me bloquea – Su voz sonaba demasiado frustrada. Yo también lo estaba. ¿Con quien estaba? ¿Sería algo malo?

- Está decidido volvemos a casa.

**Vanessa POV:**

Sería la muerte de cualquiera que deseara hacerle algo a mi pequeña y falsa familia. ¿Quién se creían para molestar nuestra calma? ¿Qué habíamos echo para merecer la pena de muerte? Daba igual, pagarían por alterar a mis compañeros.

- ¿Qué haremos, Vane? – Preguntó mi hermano. ¿Todas las respuestas debía tenerlas yo? ¿Todas las ideas? Dios, piensen por sí mismos.

- Si vienen con intención de atacar o llevarse a uno de nosotros, cualquiera...Defenderemos a nuestra familia – Aclaré. Todos asintieron con la cabeza – Pero nadie tome medidas apresuradas, especialmente tú Nick, tiendes a ser impulsivo – Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Mi mirada se dirigió a Jack, que yacía sentado en el sofá con Bella entre los brazos. – Jack, dame el reporte. – Ordené.

El muchacho empezó a buscar la respuesta en el futuro, parecía esforzarse mucho por hacerlo, cosa extraña en él. Todo se le hacía fácil.

- No puedo… - Empezó susurrando y luego lo empezó a gritar - ¡No puedo!

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Jessica.

- Supongo que algo debe…bloquearlo. – Sugirió Sophie, que se encontraba mirando fijamente a Jack, que seguía refunfuñando su poder fallido.

- Veremos que hacemos cuando ellos lleguen, entonces… - Aseguró mi hermano. Marcos era bastante serio y comprensible cuando la situación era seria.

- Así será. – Aseguré.


	4. No era lo que esperaba

**Bella POV:**

Nos habían informado que estaban muy cerca. ¿Qué querían de nosotros? Si querían a nuestros líderes, jamás, ni que nuestras retorcidas neuronas se calcinaran lo permitiríamos. Deberían pasar por nuestros muchos cadáveres inmortales. Tan solo pensar que alguien podría lastimar a mi hermosa familia me hacía enfurecer.

- Cálmate. Deberían llegar dentro de poco – Aseguró Jack, hablando para todos los presentes.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos llevar algo…? – Todos miraron confundidos a Nick. Él puso su mejor expresión de fastidio – Me refiero a nuestras armas, pedazos de idiotas.

- Idiota tú – Contraatacó Nicole. Cuando recibió miradas de furia e indiferencia de los demás – Supongo que eso debe decidirlo, Vane. – Se volvió hacia la jefa, que estuvo sentada en el sofá indiferente a todo, acariciando ausente el cabello de su esposo. Él todavía conservaba su humanidad. Ahora, más que nunca, me parecía patético aguardar, pero mi jefa tenía sus razones. Nunca la llamaría de modo ofensivo. A menos que quisiera acabar con mi vida.

- Sería más conveniente – Se limitó a contestar ella. Jess se veía feliz. Siempre lo estaba, cuando se trataba de despedazar. Para ser una mujer, a veces parecía más un muchacho entusiasmado por un partido de football.

Para ser sincera, este pequeño o minúsculo problema no suponía ningún nerviosismo para nosotros, parecía un día como cualquier otro. Nicole con su pequeña paletita de fresa, luchando con ella, siempre creí extraño un híbrido amante de los dulces. ¿Y qué? Marcos era vampiro y adoraba el helado. ¿Con que circo de fenómenos me había metido? Aún así, eran demasiado lindos y adorables para no amarlos. Tal vez éramos demasiados para una mansión a punto de desmoronarse, pero amábamos nuestro hogar, lo considerábamos lo suficientemente aterrador para que los humanos no se acerquen, y suficiente intimidante para que los adolescentes rebeldes se acercaran para ser nuestra cena. Era el ciclo de la no-vida mejorado.

- Aburrido – Se quejó Joe, el hermano de Jack. Antes ellos eran gemelos, pero…Con la transformación, cambiaron para ser totalmente opuestos. Parecían el mal y el bien. Por supuesto que Jack era el pequeño diablillo.

- Mm.… ¿Qué hacemos? Nos quedan unos… - Jack comenzó a divagar. Frunció un poco sus perfectos labios, cosa que me hacía desear besarlos.

_¿No puedes callarte verdad?_

_¿Y tú quien eres?_

_Tú conciencia, genio_

_No importa. Cierra la boca, y déjame cometer mis errores tranquila._

_Da igual, cometiste demasiados como para regañarte por todos._

¿Qué errores cometí? ¿Matar gente? ¡¿Qué? Tenía que sobrevivir de alguna forma.

- Una media hora más… - Concluyó Jack.

- Entonces… ¡Hay tiempo para jugar! – Chilló femeninamente Erick.

- ¿A que vamos a jugar? – La expresión agotada de Sally hacía que todo mundo se viera depresivo.

- Ah… ¿Qué tal si jugamos con la consola? – Sugirió Charlotte.

- Nah… - El eco resonó entre las paredes.

- ¿Y si pintamos Erick de rosa? – Sugirió Nicole entusiasmada. Ella era la única híbrida de licántropa que llevaba como elemento electricidad en la piel. Era totalmente blanca con rayos y truenos fucsias, claro en su forma lobuna.

- ¡No! – Gritó el aludido. De todas, formas su pelaje era tóxico…La pintura se disolvería.

- Amm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos con la pelota! – Gritó nuestro sublider, Marcos. ¿Puede ser que los seres más poderosos de la tierra se pongan a jugar a la pelota? Éramos sencillamente el peor grupo de idiotas existentes.

- ¡Sí, dale! ¡Buenísimo! – Y varios comentarios similares rondaron por el aire. Vampiros que juegan con una pequeña pelota de tennis a cualquier cosa. Se podía esperar de nosotros que hiciéramos ruidos de autos.

- ¡Oye, Vane! ¡Piensa rápido! – Gritó su hermano y le lanzó la pelota, que fue apuntada hacia su cabeza. ¿Se creía realmente que lograría golpearla? Vanessa ni siquiera se dio vuelta, le pegó con su cola demoníaca. Era tan bueno tener más de dos dones para ella. Simplemente ambos hermanos eran más dotados de habilidades que nosotros, más experiencia en batalla, fuerza, velocidad y hasta incluso inteligencia. Pero también nos necesitaban a nosotros. (N/A: Les pondré las especies y habilidades al final del capítulo para no confundirse uno con otro) Éramos todos tan parte del grupo como cualquier otro. Todos sabíamos nuestro objetivo, lo teníamos en la mente siempre, era nuestro destino completarlo. No teníamos en mente conquistar la tierra, no éramos tan idiotas como para revelar nuestra existencia a la raza humana. Solo queríamos nuestro reino, que los débiles nos habían quitado. Malas imitaciones de Drácula, repugnantes y asquerosos. Nos pasamos la media hora jugando con una pequeña pelotita. ¿Acaso más adorables? Solo hasta que se escuchó a lo lejos, un ruido de voces. Las orejas peludas de Nicole se movieron.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Vane? – Preguntó ella.

- Sí, Nicole, no estoy sorda – Respondió Vanessa con su habitual amargo sarcasmo. – Prepárense y salgan. Jack, Bella, los quiero detrás de mí, pase lo que pase. – Nos advirtió a ambos. Asentimos con la cabeza con obediencia. – Jess, Nick, al lado de ellos. – Ordenó. – Los demás, saben la formación. – Y con eso, se dio la vuelta para salir de la mansión, con su hermano pisándole los talones. Obedientes, todos seguimos sus pasos. Era hora de la verdadera acción. Hace treinta años estaría terriblemente asustada, pero ahora… ¿Quién iba a derrotarme? Ni que hubiera alguien que pudiera ablandar mi corazón. Solo Jack.

Entonces, de los frondosos y oscuros árboles, salieron las personas que nunca creí volver a ver.

**Edward POV:**

Correr era genial. Hace mucho que no me sentía…Relajado. Estábamos cerca, según Alice. ¿Cómo Bella llegó a parar a un bosque tan…oscuro? Quizás esté de vacaciones.

Había varios aromas, algunos extrañamente hermosos, mientras otros eran…Asquerosos. ¿Qué había en este bosque que hacía que oliera de ese modo?

- Ya casi – Avisó Alice a toda la familia. Tan cerca de Bella…Pero ¿Y su aroma? El aroma predominante era una mezcla de rosas y caramelo. Hermoso, pero no era lo que estaba esperando.

El lugar era un típico bosque del género de película de terror. Se podía observar en las cortezas de los árboles marcas de garras, y hasta sangre seca. Los árboles le faltaban ramas, que yacían esparcidas en el suelo, como si hubieran sido arrancadas. A lo lejos, se escuchaba una catarata. Raro, no había oído de ella en los mapas del mundo. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, sería preocupación o cierto temor. ¿Qué hacía mi ángel en un lugar así?

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Jasper, mirando con atención algo o alguien enfrente de los arbustos. Cuando brincamos por encima de los árboles, vi lo que nunca quise ver.

Una mujer, si así se le puede llamar, con largo cabello marrón se posicionaba en una pose defensiva, delante de su familia. Detrás de ella, había muchos adolescentes, todos mostrando los dientes o mirando fijamente a mi familia y a mí. Y, entre ellos, estaba ella…Bella. La reconocería aun con sus ojos borgoña y su cara de confusión.

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren de nosotros? – Exigió un muchacho rubio. Que estaba al frente de todos, mirándome fijamente a mí. Mi padre se adelantó a hablar, ya que mi mirada seguía puesta en Bella, que miraba con lealtad hacia la mujer con parecido extraordinario a una muñeca de porcelana.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y ellos son mi familia. – Nos señaló. Bella hizo un sonido quejumbroso, a lo que su acompañante de cabello negro como la noche, le besó el cuello. Rugí sin poder ni controlarme.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Gruñó una mujer de cabellos marrones, llevaba una raya color púrpura en el cabello.

- Jessica, por favor…No quiero problemas – Avisó fríamente la pequeña muñeca. La aludida se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, ¿Qué desean aquí? – Inquirió el mismo hombre que había besado a Bella.

- Venimos por ella – Y señalé a mi pequeño ángel. La mayoría de los presentes me gruñeron. Solo los calmados y serios que estaban al frente se quedaron calmados.

- Calma. – Ordenó el rubio. Se notaba de lejos que la pequeña muñeca y él eran los líderes, ya que cuando ellos hablaban, todos los miraban con respeto y lealtad, incluso Bella. - ¿Por qué quieren a Bella? – Inquirió dándose la vuelta ligeramente. – Bella, ven por favor. – Ella soltó la mano del muchacho y caminó lentamente hasta situarse entre ambos líderes.

- Cariño ¿Conoces a estas personas? – Preguntó el rubio con suma tranquilidad de expresión.

- Sí, Marcos – Contestó ella, obediente. Sentí furia. ¿La obligaban a verse así? Ambos líderes se volvieron hacia el pelinegro que estaba mirando a Bella con algo más que cariño. No era momento de enfadarse. Pero… ¿Qué había dicho él para que lo miraran?

- Sí. Lo recuerdo – Contestó él. - ¿Edward, no es cierto? – Me miró con demasiado odio contenido en los ojos.

- Sí... ¿Por...? – Pero mi padre no pudo continuar por qué él empezó a despotricar furioso.

- ¡Vane no permitas que se la lleven! ¡Te lo dije, algún día vendrían por ella! ¡No dejaré que se valla! – Empezó a gritar. Dos de los hombres lo aferraron de los brazos.

- Jack, no hagas ninguna imprudencia, ni ahora, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro – Advirtió la líder. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – Por favor, pasen…Charlaremos esto más cómodos. – Nos dijo la pequeña muñeca. Empezamos a avanzar, mi paso era decidido para saludar a mi pequeño ángel, pero la líder me impidió acercarme.

- Por favor, ordénenle a su "hijo" que no se le acerque hasta que una decisión esté tomada – Dijo ella.

El volver a tener a Bella ahora parecía más difícil de lo que creía.

**¡Wiiii, terminé el cuarto capítulo! Bueno, la historia se ve un poco incomprensible sin las fichas del clan. Así que para aclarar muchas dudas, lean sus fichas. **

_**Nombre: Vanessa Marie Van Helling **_

_**Especie: Vampiresa de sangre pura. {Líder del clan}**_

_**Habilidades: Matar a cualquier persona {Mortal o Inmortal} con solo el contacto físico. Y cambiar su estructura física. **_

_**Nombre: Marcos Anthony Van Helling.**_

_**Especie: Vampiro de sangre pura. {Sublider del clan}**_

_**Habilidades: Hipnosis.**_

_**Nombre: Maximiliano Andrés Jhones.**_

_**Especie: Actualmente humano.**_

_**- Todos llevan el apellido Van Helling por pertenecer a un mismo clan, igual que los Cullen- **_

_**Nombre: Jessica Van Helling. **_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Telequinesia.**_

_**Nombre: Nicole Riddlem Van Helling.**_

_**Especie: Vampilicántropa.**_

_**Habilidades: Congela a una persona con sus ojos. (Tanto mortal como inmortal)**_

_**Nombre: Nick Van Helling.**_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Teletransportación.**_

_**Nombre: Sophie Anne Van Helling**_

_**Especie: Híbrida de ángel y demonio.**_

_**Habilidades: Producir sensación eléctrica con sus ojos (Parecido al de Kate pero más potente)**_

_**Nombre: Yasmin Van Helling**_

_**Especie: Licántropa.**_

_**Habilidades: Control de emociones. **_

_**Nombre: Jennifer Van Helling.**_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Poseer a cualquier persona {Mortal o Inmortal}**_

_**Nombre: Charlotte Van Helling**_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Invisibilidad.**_

_**Nombre: Jack Danwlson Van Helling {^^}**_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Tener acceso a cualquier futuro, presente o pasado de cualquier persona. **_

_**Nombre: Joe Danwlson Van Helling {Hermano de Jack}**_

_**Especie: Vampiro.**_

_**Habilidades: Cambio del clima**_

_**Nombre: Erick Van Helling**_

_**Especie: Licántropo.**_

_**Habilidades: Provocar ilusiones..**_

_**Nombre: Sally Van Helling**_

_**Especie: Vampiro. **_

_**Habilidades: Modificación de todo lo que tenga que ver con el elemento tierra.**_

**Ya. ¿A que somos lindos? ^^ Bien, cada personaje fue creado por un amigo mío y sumado a esta historia. Mi personaje por supuesto es Vanessa {Obvio ¿No?} Bueno, alguna duda que falte pueden preguntar en los reviews.**

**Lo que sí… ¿Quieren que Jack se vuelva buenito y le deje más fácil el camino a Edward? ¿O quieren más drama y lo hacemos sacar su diablillo interior? :B **

**La decisión la tienen ustedes ;D**


	5. La propuesta

**Bella POV:**

Se dice que lo que es demasiado perfecto no dura para siempre. Fueron dos veces la que me pasan estas cosas. La primera vez, fue con el mismo Edward, pero terminó siendo solo una torpe ilusión de mi mente humana. La otra, fue con Jack, aunque esta duró mucho más y fue…Digamos que mejor, pude experimentar nuevas cosas con él, cosas que con Edward ni siquiera estaba cerca.

- Todo mejorará, cariño – Jack me frotó cariñosamente los hombros. No quería que él se incomodara o sintiera celos…Pero al ver de nuevo a Edward mi corazón inmóvil pareció reaccionar por un momento. Él, al verme con Jack, tenía reflejada la incomodidad. ¿Qué tenía de malo que esté con él? ¿Qué problema tenía? Todos, los Cullen y nuestro grupo, se sentó en asientos disponibles que había.

- Bien, ahora… ¿Qué quieren con ella? – Preguntó totalmente tranquila nuestra jefa.

- Para empezar, quisiéramos saber que saben o han oído ustedes de la historia – Contestó Carlisle. Algunos bufaron por la tranquilidad de expresión ante nuestra líder, pero no hicieron más que eso.

- Bien, primero deberíamos informarles la forma en la que nos encontramos a esta pequeña – Marcos me señaló cariñosamente. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, adoraba la libertad de afecto que teníamos entre nosotros. – Bueno, nuestro miembro, Jack – Señaló a mi pequeño ángel de ojos borgoña quien levantó la mano – La halló al borde de la muerte en un mar, la muy tonta saltó de un acantilado cuando había tormenta – Se oyeron algunas risitas divertidas. Chisté fuertemente. Edward se veía como si le hubieran clavado un lápiz en el ojo. Que extraño – Bien, como decía, Jack la salvó de morir ahogada, y la trajo aquí. Él manifestó un interés que nos llevó a convertirla en lo que ven ahora, una vampiro. Ese interés se convirtió en amor, mutuo que se sostiene por todos estos años pasados – Apenas nuestro jefe mencionó la oración "Amor mutuo", Edward gimió de dolor.

- ¿Ahora que le pasa? – Se quejó Yasmin, ya extasiada. No estaba de acuerdo con la actitud grosera de Yasmin pero sí con su pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Entendemos… ¿Qué saben ustedes de lo que nos lleva a venir aquí por ella? – Preguntó Jasper.

- Sabemos que hubo una pequeña relación entre su joven hijo y nuestra Bella, pero eso quedó absolutamente en el pasado. – Respondió nuestra líder, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Jack y mías. Alice gruñó al unísono con el gemido de Edward.

- ¿¡Pasado? ¿¡Cómo saben que mi hermano no la ama? – Gritó.

- Sí lo sabemos. ¿O no, Jack? – Preguntó burlón Marcos hacia mi ángel. Él sonrió. Todos los Cullen los miraron entre ira y confusión.

- Verán, nuestro querido Jack es capaz de observar el pasado, el presente y el futuro de cualquier persona. – Me acurruqué feliz contra mi único y poderoso ángel. A lo que escuché otro gruñido. – Y él observó todos sus recuerdos, creedme, no eran lindos recuerdos – Vanessa sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Quieres decir que saben...Todo? – Preguntó confundido Emmett.

- Por supuesto – Contestó Marcos, cruzando los tobillos.

- Entonces…Por lo contado aquí por nuestra parte, les tocaría a ustedes informarnos – Nuestra jefa sonaba aburrida e incluso fastidiada.

- Hemos venido aquí por Bella – Afirmó Emmett.

- Eso está más que claro, joven. – Aclaró Marcos. – Lo que en realidad tiene valor es el por qué. Sin una razón convincente será menos probable que la dejemos partir – ¿Lo harían? Ellos harían cualquier cosa por mí, estaba segura.

- Bien, no sé si lo sepan, pero mi hijo nunca ha dejado de amar a Bella, pero…Tuvo unos pequeños errores – Empezó Esme, pero fue cortada violentamente por mi Jack. ¿¡Qué el estaba qué?

- ¡Claro! ¡Tan enamorado que la deja tirada en medio del bosque! – Se quejó él con amargo sarcasmo. Mi inmóvil corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo. Aún podía sentir el dolor, aunque sea un poco.

- Jack, déjales terminar. – Ordenó fríamente nuestra líder.

- Bueno...Tuvimos un pequeño accidente, con nuestro hijo Jasper, no sé si lo sepan – Siguió Esme.

- ¿La gota de sangre con el corte de papel? – Inquirió Erick. Los Cullen asintieron – Ah, sí.

- Nuestro hijo cometió un error al pensar que ella estaría mejor sin él, ni el resto de nosotros – Nuestros líderes asintieron con la cabeza, animándola a que continuara. Esme prosiguió con la aprobación de nuestros altos. – Entonces, esa fue la razón de que la abandonara.

- No suena convincente. – Se quejó Nick.

- Pero es la verdad, aunque no lo parezca lo es. – Admitió resignado Jack. – Está en el pasado de…este chico – Y señaló a Edward con un movimiento de manos resignado.

- Edward – Corrigió Alice secamente.

- Da igual – Jack se encogió de hombros. Vanessa levantó las manos enfadada.

- Basta. – Ordenó a Jack, quien se encogió en el sofá. Luego se volvió hacia Carlisle - ¿Entonces, que esperan? ¿Qué le demos a Bella como si fuera un muñeco canjeable? No funcionan así las cosas, seres inferiores. Ella deberá decidir con quien desea quedarse.

Yo estaba aún en shock. ¿Qué querían decir con que todavía me amaba? ¿Qué había sido un error suyo y aún me amaba? ¿Qué pasaría con Edward si me quedaba con Jack? ¿Qué pasaría con Jack si me quedaba con Edward? ¡Dios! ¡Muchos pensamientos para una tarde!

- No-no sé… - Tartamudeé. ¿¡Esperaban una respuesta ahora?

- Entendemos, Bella. Es mucho por hoy ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Marcos, mirándome preocupado. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él volteó hacia su hermana – Tuya la decisión.

- Sí, lo es. – Ella hizo una mueca que la hacía ver aún más angelical – Miren, tenemos una propuesta. Que depende de ustedes aceptarla o no.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron todos los Cullen a la vez.

- Tienen quince días, solo quince hasta que la última luz del sol se apague, para hacer que Bella esté totalmente convencida de con quien quiere estar. Depende de ustedes. – Terminó nuestra líder. Me parecía buena idea, necesitaba tiempo para saber si ellos realmente decían la verdad, aunque nunca había dudado de Jack, ni un poco. Los Cullen empezaron a divagar en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ninguno de nosotros se metiera en su privada conversación.

- Decidido, aceptamos la propuesta – Anunció Carlisle. Todos aplaudieron teatralmente.

- Bien, podríamos empezar mostrándoles sus habitaciones. No se preocupen, no será el sótano, ese es la habitación de Jess. – La aludida sonrió tétricamente. – Hay tres habitaciones sobrantes. ¿Alcanzan?

- Ah… ¿Edward? – Preguntó Alice confundida por qué se hubieran olvidado de él.

- Ese es el problema. Si él no tuviera problema podría estar con alguno de los que están solos en las habitaciones. – Admitió Vanessa. Edward dirigió su mirada hacía mí con deseo. Nuestra líder negó con la cabeza – Ella comparte habitación con Jack. – Edward gruñó ferozmente. – Te lo advierto, joven Edward, si hay problemas no dudaré en aplicarte el correctivo. – Alzó sus manos enguantadas. Todos la miraban aterrorizados de que decidiera torturar a alguien, no era el mejor espectáculo, a menos que andes en caminos sádicos. A Jack le encantaba esos espectáculos, y estaba seguro que el Sr. Celoso estaría más feliz al verlo sufrir así especialmente a él. Yo tuve la suerte de nunca sufrir el correctivo de Vane (N/A: En el Cáp. 3 está las habilidades de Vanessa, y la primera es a la que ellos llaman "correctivo"). Pero casi todos aquí lo han sufrido, nunca hasta llegar a la muerte, pero más que suficiente para quitarte la idea de la cabeza. Jack decía que era lo peor que podía pasarte en la vida.

- Puedes quedarte con Marcos si lo deseas. Si lo soportas, felicitaciones, lograste lo imposible – Aplaudió falsamente, con lo que recibió un empujón de su hermano. Ellos se odiaban a muerte, se culpaban uno al otro de lo sucedido con sus padres, secuestrados. No tardaron mucho en enlazarse en una pelea seria, de mordidas y rasguñazos. ¿¡Donde estaba Maximiliano? Como si fuera telepático, el humano apareció corriendo.

- ¡Vanessa, no! – Gritó como una orden. Él único que le podía hablar así sin temor a nuestra líder, era un gran honor. Trató de separarla de su hermano, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella le lanzara una mordida al cuello. Los Cullen se quedaron anonadados viendo como el pequeño humano de dieciocho años gemía de dolor. Pobrecillo.

- ¡Oh, no! Lo siento, Max, te dije que nunca intervinieras. – Le regañó nuestra jefa, pasándole la mano por el cuello para que su herida sane, no solo cambiaba su estructura física, también la de los demás. Edward estaba demasiado concentrado al ver como la líder de un clan de vampiros y un pequeño humano estaban juntos sin problemas. ¿Era cierto entonces? ¿Justo ahora se le ocurría aparecer? Cuando estaba ya profundamente enamorada de Jack, ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía solo 15 días para pensarlo.

**Edward POV:**

Quince días. Solo quince días para hacer que ella recapacite. ¿Qué podía hacer, si su nuevo novio estaba pegado a ella con plasticota todo el tiempo?

- ¿En qué piensas, compañero de cuarto por obligación? – Preguntó el sublider, llamado Marcos.

- No puedo decírtelo. – No podía decirle al líder que me diera métodos para separar a uno de sus miembros.

- Según Jack, tu eres virgen, y no eres pervertido ¿Mintió? – Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. ¿¡De habla este?

- No es eso – Reproché, decepcionado.

- ¿Qué pasa? Mira, por más que quieras llevarte a nuestra pequeña, debemos llevarnos bien… ¿No crees? – Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho. La verdad, tenía razón, si íbamos a compartir la habitación, debíamos llevarnos bien.

- Bien, no sé que hacer para que Bella confíe en mí de nuevo…No sé que hacer si…Ese chico está siempre con ella. - Admití. Si pudiera haberme sonrojado, lo habría echo. Mírenme, hablando de mis temores con un desconocido.

- Jack – Me corrigió. Suspiré frustrado. No deseaba, que me recordara el nombre del nuevo novio de Bella. – Bien, yo que tú hablaría con Vane para lo alejara por un tiempo, y has lo que tengas que hacer. – Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Pregunté, más bien supliqué. Que patético estaba hoy.

- Te diría que estás algo loco por pedirme consejos a mí, pero…Como estamos todos locos…Bien. – Sonrió él. Bien, tenía a uno de ellos de mi lado. Ahora, solo tenía que conseguir mi tiempo a solas con Bella.

**Dos capítulos en un día :D Trabajo rápido niñas ;) Adoro escribir cosas de esta familia. Casi siempre aparecen en mis historias. Hasta hago historias de ellos solos. Se preguntaran por qué cambié el Rating a T…Es qué no es seguro que haya futuros Lemmons, veremos en el futuro. **

**Bien, Edward solo tiene 15 días para reconquistar a su pequeño angelito =P Jack no se lo va a poner fácil y mi hermano lo va a ayudar {Siempre arruinando todo ¬¬} **

**¡Hasta luego! :D**


	6. El engaño

**Edward POV: **

Estaba decidido. Marcos me ayudaría con el plan, lo que faltaba era convencer a su hermana mayor, que era la parte más complicada del asunto. Ellos se odiaban, según él, y ella no estaba muy emocionada que digamos de complacer a su hermanito menor. Él admitió que, en parte, aceptó ayudarme sabiendo que eso haría enfadar a su hermana.  
Desde que aceptó hacer este pacto conmigo esta tarde, yo tenía una pequeña amistad en esta casa, ya que los demás nos ignoraban, a mí y a mi familia, bastante.

- Bien. ¿Tienes claro el plan? – Se quiso asegurar mi compañero. Asentí con la cabeza débilmente, lo había preguntado unas veinte veces. Él cerró la puerta de la habitación cuando nos vimos fuera de ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón principal. En él, se encontraban varias personas, pero…Para buena suerte nuestra, no estaban ni Bella, ni su vampirito faldero. La líder se encontraba sentada encima de un muchacho humano, parecían estar jugando o algo por el estilo. Eso comprobaba lo posible que era la existencia de una pareja así.

- Vane, deja de torturar al pobre humano y ven aquí – Ordenó Marcos. Automáticamente la cabeza de la mujer se alzó. Más que jugar, estaban jugando bruto, él tenía varias mordidas y rasguños en el rostro. Oh, por dios. – Ah, primero, arréglale la camisa, parece un refugiado, y digo eso por que ambos son vírgenes y la gente no pensará otra cosa de ustedes – Se burló mirando la destruida camisa del muchacho. Recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermana.

- Max, ve al cuarto por otra camisa ¿Si? – Le pidió cariñosamente ella, sonriéndole resplandeciente. Él humano asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, con unos dientes tan blanco que, si no fuera por los luminosos ojos grises, pensaría que es un vampiro. Cuando él se retiró escaleras arriba, se volvió resignada hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó fríamente, nuestra presencia la molestaba, eso era evidente.

- Venimos a pedirte un miserable y pequeñísimo favor – Hizo un gesto con la mano, casi juntando el índice y el pulgar.

- Espero que tengas algo bueno que darme a cambio, hermanito – Sonrió maléficamente. ¿Qué acaso unos hermanos no podían llevarse bien? Al parecer no.

- Primero, te diré lo que "queremos" – Me señaló, que estaba detrás de él.

- Marcos, por el amor a la sangre, dime que no te uniste al lado cursi – Suplicó mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza en signo de fastidio.

- No te lo diré si no quieres – Espetó él. Ella suspiró y agitó la mano para que prosiga. - ¿Tienes alguna forma de sacar a Jack de la casa por unas horas? – Preguntó, suplicante.

- La única forma que se despegue de Bella es por deber, y no hay ninguno ahora – Dijo ella. Empezó a morderse las uñas.

- ¿No puedes...Inventarle una misión? – Preguntó Marcos, haciendo una mueca. Que serios eran uno con el otro.

- Lidia tú con su humor y pregunta lo mismo, luego – Vanessa hizo una mueca de enfado.

- Vamos, Vane. Si no lo haces no te daré esto – Y sostuvo una daga de plata con las iniciales "VMVH" en ella.

- ¡Marcos Anthony Van Helling! ¡Es de familia! ¡Devuélvemela! – Gritó totalmente iracunda.

- Bien, hazlo y te la regreso. – Aseguró Marcos sonriendo por el enfado de su hermana.

- Sabes que puedo quitártela en menos de diez milisegundos ¿Verdad? – Alzó una ceja, haciendo una mueca.

- Sí… ¿Lo harás? – Preguntó él.

- Le daremos esta oportunidad al supuesto enamorado. Quitaré a Jack del camino mañana por la mañana. Tendrán hasta la noche para que él vuelva. ¿Entendido? – Terminó, mirándonos fijamente a ambos.

- Gracias, hermana – Él hizo amagos de abrazarla, pero al ver la mueca disgustada de su hermana, me hizo señas para que subiéramos las escaleras hasta "nuestra" habitación. Mañana sería el momento en que tendría mi tiempo con el amor de mi vida. Después de tanto tiempo. Marcos empujó la puerta de fresno blanco para entrar en la habitación, él tenía cama, él dormía. La cama era matrimonial con sábanas de blanco crema. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de tablones de madera para evitar el paso de la luz solar, mortal para ellos. La habitación estaba llena de libros, y la izquierda de esta, había una guitarra eléctrica.

- ¿La tocas? – Pregunté.

- Sí. Todos aquí tocamos un instrumento. Adoramos la música. Pero parecemos cosas quitadas de cuentos de hadas, por que también cantamos. – Rodó los ojos para carcajearse.

- ¿Qué tocan los demás? – Pregunté, interesado. Tan temibles parecían, tan…infantiles eran.

- Pues, sé que Sophie toca el violín, Nick la batería y Vanessa el piano. – Bueno, me encontré un compañero para el banquillo en el piano. Malas noticias, me odiaba casi tanto como a su hermano. – No sé con exactitud.

- Oh. – Me limité a responder.

- Si, es medio extraño – Admitió él, sonriente. En ese momento bostezó. – No te ofendas, pero tengo sueño. Puedes leer lo que quieras mientras no desordenes el orden. – Para mi sorpresa, en vez de dirigirse a la cama, se dirigió a una barra colgada a la derecha de la habitación y se colocó cabeza abajo, en posición de murciélago. ¿Así dormía? (N/A: Que adorable n_o)

- Si no tiene uso. ¿Para que está la cama? – Pregunté, curioso. Él me miró tristemente. ¿Qué había pasado con él? – Amm…Si no quieres, no me lo cuentes. – Aseguré, aunque la curiosidad me picaba con fuerza.

- Era de Anabell – Respondió en un susurro tristón. ¿Quién era ella? – Era mi novia – Y capté el término "era". – Casi todo aquí lo es, los cuadros, la cama… - Su voz fue desapareciendo, sumiéndose en la tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? – Pregunté. Se veía que era muy importante para él. Me sentía como un metiche en la vida de un hombre deprimido.

- Murió. – Se limitó a contestar. Pero luego exhaló un largo suspiro. – Yo la maté. - ¿¡Que? ¿Él lo había echo? – Fue un día, hace 50 años. Habíamos salido a dar un paseo, y ella deseaba avanzar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación, no sé si entiendes – Asentí rápidamente. Él prosiguió con su relato. – Al principio, no lo acepté, pero nunca pude negarle algo, finalmente accedí, pero esa elección, acabó con su vida. Aún la veo, años después, puede que no esté totalmente viva, pero aún me visita. Y no estoy loco – Me advirtió fríamente, consiente de mi rostro de confusión y pena. Pobre muchacho.

- Siento haberte obligado a contármelo – Me disculpé. Él se encogió de hombros, en el barrote, cruzándose delicadamente de brazos para dormir.

- ¿No apagas la luz? – Pregunté confundido. Él alzó la mano y la bajó de nuevo, aún con sus ojos cerrados. Se apagó la luz de la habitación. Woah, raro.

- Prende la lámpara de la mesita de luz. No me molesta. – Me dijo, relajándose para tomar sus horas de descanso. Me senté en la cama que antes perteneció a Anabell, la difunta Anabell. ¿Sería cierto? ¿El la vería? ¿Vendría ella del más allá solo para ver a su amor perdido? Sonaba muy romántico. También imposible, pero él parecía muy convencido de lo que decía. Y yo confiaba en él.

**Jack POV:**

Había despertado al lado de Bella, quien estaba aún dormida. Con nuestros invitados, anoche no pudimos hacer nada, y me sentí frustrado. ¿Quién eran ellos para irrumpir en nuestra calma? En especial, él. ¿No podía dejar las cosas como estaban simplemente? Bella era feliz conmigo hasta que él se dispuso a llegar y molestar nuestra fortaleza.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Preguntó Bella, repentinamente despierta. Pasé la mano por sus delicados cabellos para calmar sus ansias.

- Nada… ¿Por qué? – Pregunté. Quizás tenía algún indicio de molestia en mi rostro o algo así.

- No, parecías enfadado. ¿Hice algo malo? – Inquirió ella, asustada. ¿Siempre ella tenía que tener la maldita culpa?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Fruncí el ceño, haciendo una delicada mueca.

- Nada, por que es lo primero que se me ocurrió – Se encogió, sonriendo tiernamente. Le di un beso pasional en la boca antes de levantarme de la cama. Cogí unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra. Parecía gótico con esa ropa, pero me veía bien, sin sonar egocéntrico. Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con mi jefa. Anoche me había dicho que me esperaba temprano para darme un informe. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de cuero negro más cercano a la chimenea.

- Bien que hallas venido, Jack. Pensé que estarías ocupado "jugando al rompecabezas" con Bella. – Se burló ella. Le lancé un gruñido de fastidio.

- No. Alguien impide que nos divirtamos – Hice una mueca de frustración, pero me ignoró.

- Bien, a lo que viniste. Marcos no puede venir conmigo, te pido a ti que me ayudes a rastrear a nuestros padres - ¡Por dios, me estaba ofreciendo esto!

- Pe-pero ¿No iba siempre Jess contigo? – Tartamudeé.

- Si quieres que valla con ella… -

- ¡No! – Chillé como niño pequeño. - ¡Si, quiero ir! – Me avergoncé de lo infantil que había sonado. Ella soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

- Bien, prepárate. Nos vamos ahora – Soltó ella y se levantó. Sentía un mal presentimiento en este asunto…Pero mejor era ignorarlo.

**¡Yupi! El sexto capítulo. Jack está enfadado :c Pobre bebé vampiro. También démosle cariñitos al idiota de mi hermano, con sus locuras de su difunta novia. **

**¿Quieren algo de Lemmon? No en el siguiente Cáp. No sean golosas 3 **

**Ah, quería decir. Si quieren publico algunas imágenes de los personajes para que tengan una idea de cómo son. Jack es diabólicamente lindo ^^**

**¡Hasta luego! **

**~ Vane.**


	7. Realidad

**Bella POV:**

Habían pasado horas desde que me había despertado, Jack no había querido decirme a donde iba. Pero aún estaba aquí, y se le escuchaba preocupado o nervioso. ¿Sería malo ir a preguntar que le ocurría? No lo creo, estaba en mi derecho saberlo. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, y revolví mi armario. Mi sentido de la moda no había mejorado mucho a partir de todos estos años, solo usaba lo que se suponía que debía hacerlo, a pesar de todas las quejas de Nicole y Charlotte, que adoraban peinar y vestir a toda mujer pasara. Pero su blanco preferido no era yo, por suerte, su victima predilecta era Vanessa con su largo cabello perfecto para llenarlo de moños y coletas, y su delicada contextura, para ponerle cualquier vestido de bailarina. Ya que eso parecía ella, una bailarina.

Me coloqué solo una camiseta negra y unos _jeans _improvisados. Nadie iba a criticarme, eso estaba más que claro. Bajé las escaleras, estaban echas de mármol, cubiertas por un alfombra negra. Sorprendía que, por fuera la casa pareciera un vejestorio, pero por dentro fuera tan…Elegante.

- ¡Hola, Bella! – Gritaron todos los presentes en el acto. Jack se encontraba vestido ya, al lado de Vanessa, que llevaba un bonito vestido de ballet. Todos habían saludado alegremente pero se veía a simple vista que esto no era un buen momento del día.

- Pero, Vane… ¡Él fue uno de los más nuevos miembros! – Rezongó Jess ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? - ¡No puedes pedirle a él que te acompañe! ¡Nicole, Nick y yo somos los que reemplazan a tu hermano! - ¿Una misión? ¿Marcos no iba a ir? Que extraño. Él nunca se negaba al deber. Tenían un plan, estaba segura. Por favor…Que yo no esté involucrada.

- Jessica, basta, no estoy pidiendo permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quiera. – Dijo nuestra líder. Si había algo que ella detestaba, era que sus compañeros le dieran ordenes o quejas. Se hacía lo que ella decía y punto. Ella suspiró, pero obedeció. Quien se atreviera a contradecirla, le esperaba la muerte. Solo su hermano y su pareja pueden llegar a decirle algo fuera de lugar en situaciones serias. Jack se me acercó con paso vacilante, con una mirada que suplicaba disculpas.

- Amor, lo siento, hoy debo ir con ella. Volveré para la noche. ¿Si? – Suplicaba con la mirada que lo dejara partir. Él me habló que siempre deseó ir con nuestra líder, en misiones, pero era un gran honor hacerlo, ya que su hermano siempre la acompañaba.

- No te puedo negar tus sueños, Jack – Respondí, resignada. No quería que se vaya, eso significaba que Edward estaría cerca de mí todo el tiempo de todo el día. Una parte de mí estaba brincando de felicidad por ello, se le podría llamar a esa parte de la conciencia: "Demonio". La otra, a la que llamaremos "Ángel", decía que seria como traicionar a quien te quitó del infierno que él te metió. ¡El ángel tenía razón! ¡No podía dejarme llevar por estúpidos sentimientos humanos, solo con ver a Edward! ¡Es totalmente patético para una vampiresa! Sacándome de mis pensamientos, Jack me abrazó.

- ¡Gracias, amor! – Gritó lleno de alegría, a lo que la mayoría de los presentes soltaron una carcajada por su entusiasmo.

- Por nada, Jack – Repuse. No le dejaría ver lo disgustaba que estaba, pero no quería tampoco ponerme en plan de "Novia celosa". Era estúpido. Sentí que Jess suspiraba, seguro ella esperaba que me negara a que el fuera. Ella era muy celosa cuando se trataba de Vane. Estaba segura de que aún no le caía bien Max. Según había dicho Vanessa, ella había tenido unas escenas de celos cuando ella le prestaba más de la debida atención al humano. Hasta le había echo caer, causando que sus frágiles huesos de su pierna se rompieran. Pobrecillo.

- ¡Oye, Bella! – Me llamó entusiasta Erick. Veamos, que tiene él que pedir ahora. - ¿Puedes traerme algo de comer? – Suplicó a los gritos.

- ¿Buscaste en la alacena? – Pregunté. Era una buena cooperación de grupo, los vampiros bebían la sangre, y los licántropos se quedaban con la carne. ¿Es que ya la habían acabado?

- Sí…Pero no hay – Lloriqueó Yasmin, agitando las orejas sugestivamente. Entonces, ambos licántropos dijeron al unísono - ¿Nos cazas algo? – Y sus lustrosos ojos marrones relucieron en súplica. ¿Cómo podía negarme, si eran tan…lindos? Con cuidado, me mordí el labio, lo suficiente para no rasgarme, y asentí. Los lobos festejaron felizmente. Que par de desquiciados.

- ¡Marcos! – Grité, llamándolo. El rubio era una bala viviente, veloz hasta lo infinito, competía únicamente con su hermana. Eran tan extraños como terriblemente tenebrosos. No comprendía como los humanos los encontraban atractivos al segundo de verlos. Quizás por los pectorales increíbles de Marcos y las curvas delicadas de Vane. Desde las escaleras, apareció Marcos con una sonrisa brillante plantada en el rostro.

- ¿Alguna pregunta para hoy, Bellie? – Saltó del barandar con agilidad para plantarse enfrente de mí, con esa sonrisa enfermiza que hacía estremecer a cualquiera.

- Debía avisarte que saldría a buscar algo para los lobos – Le avisé, devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería que él se enfadara o algo por el estilo.

- Claro Bella, pero te sugiero que no traigas sangre humana en tu ropa, estoy a dieta. – Sonrió amablemente él. ¿Dieta? ¿Para qué? – Por nuestros visitantes, cariño – Especificó, burlón.

- Ah…Claro – Hice una mueca disgustada. No los había visto u oído en todo el día.

- ¿Emocionada de ver a tu ex? – Se burló él. Le gruñí, furiosa. ¿¡Por qué hablaba del tema tan a la ligera?

- ¡Cállate, Marcos! – Le ordené, fiera. Él frunció el ceño, aunque esa sonrisa seguía presente.

- ¿Ordenando al líder, Bella? ¿Desde cuando se hace eso? – Preguntó con falso enojo. Luego estalló en risas. – Bien, bien...Ve, de una vez. – Me empujó hacia la puerta, aún en risas. Esa risa sonaba extraña…Como si se burlara de alguien. Decidí que no importaba. Atravesé la puerta, brincando. Hasta que oí un estallido de risas por parte de Marcos.

**Edward POV:**

Asomé la cabeza de mi escondite debajo de las escaleras. Había tanto aroma vampírico que uno más no se distinguía.

- ¿Se fue ya, Marcos? – Susurré, sonriente. La mente del rubio estaba llena de incoherencias. Y en medio de esas incoherencias se escuchó.

_Ya está. Ve por ella. _

Hasta podía verlo sonreír burlón cuando pensaba esto. Salí de debajo de las escaleras, sacudiéndome las ropas, a lo que recibí una mirada endurecida de Jessica y Nicole, que me oyeron.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, entrometido? – Espetó Nicole, mirándome ceñuda. Marcos empezó a mostrar fieramente los dientes, pero ellas estaban demasiado concentradas en gruñirme.

- ¿No entiendes que ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura? – Espetó Jessica, mostrándome sus largos colmillos. Según todos, ella era la mejor amiga de su líder y que ella misma la había convertido. Si que eran veloces en ese término. Cuando capté lo que me dijo, hice una mueca de dolor. ¿Eso era verdad?

- ¿No podías quedarte donde estabas y dejar de molestarla? Ya hiciste muchas cosas en su vida para hacer otra – Los ojos de la híbrida estaban totalmente negros de rabia, como los de cualquier licántropo. Di un paso dolorido hacia atrás. El rubio se adelantó un paso, encolerizado.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó autoritariamente. Ambas mujeres se echaron hacia atrás ante la mirada de su líder. – Habíamos acordado, nada de peleas, Vanessa se encargará de su error cuando llegue – Y dicho esto, se giró, guiñándome un ojo e ignorando los lloriqueos de Nicole.

Salí por la puerta, sin mirar a nadie de esa casa. Eran demasiado extraños, incluso siendo vampiros.

La verdad, nunca creí que nuestros genes y los de los licántropos pudieran combinarse pero, al parecer, así era. Según Marcos, Nicole había sido de las pocas que, siendo vampiro, soportase la mordida de un licántropo. Increíble.  
Pero esta no era hora de asombros, tenía que buscar a mi vampira. No dejaba mucho rastro que seguir, pero su aroma a fresas de distinguía entre el olor a rosas que tenía su líder. Me iba a hartar de ese aroma en algún tiempo, era muy bonito, pero estaba por todas partes. El aroma seguía hacia un pequeño pueblo, parecía de la época de XVI, ya que no veía ningún auto por ningún lado y se podía apreciar el aroma sin ningún tipo de humo característico de las ciudades. Me acerqué tanto a él que pude ver un cartel de madera que rezaba: "Halyville, el pueblo de los demonios". ¿Demonios? ¿Se refería a _ellos_? ¿Sabían que eran? ¿Cuánta información tenían?

Me mantuve pensativo hasta que escuché unos gritos por parte de todo el pueblo entero. En las mentes de ellos, se escuchaban tantos lamentos.

_No puede ser…_

_Es uno de ellos, estoy seguro. _

_Se llevarán a alguien de aquí, no hay duda. _

_Algún día deberemos cazarlos y perder el miedo a ellos. _

No paraba de escuchar eso hasta que un terrible rugido se escuchó por el aire. Me adentré en el pueblo y podía ver a la gente chillar y correr despavorida. En eso, un campesino, de aspecto mayor, se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Huya, buen señor! ¡Es uno de los demonios! – Me gritó y luego volvió a correr, tomando a su esposa e hijos de la mano. Pobre hombre, cuanta agitación para alguien tan viejo.

Pero dejé de pensar en otra cosa cuando la vi. Era ella, efectivamente, y rugía como animal furioso mientras golpeaba con sus uñas a una mujer joven. ¡Dios, que está haciendo! Varios humanos la amenazaban con arcos y flechas, que daban en el blanco pero, a pesar de mi angustia por ella, terminaba más furiosa aún. Tomó a la mujer del brazo con su boca, que esta última ya estaba muerta y corrió de regreso hacia el bosque.

- ¡Escapa! ¡Síganla! – Gritó uno de los hombres. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a mi pequeña y, corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque, tiré uno de los pinos para que nadie pasara por ella. Todos los humanos se detuvieron en el acto.

- ¿¡Que has hecho? Esa era la cena. – Me gritó ella, repentinamente al lado mío. Que veloz era. ¿Quería a todos esos humanos?

- Bella, quiero hablar contigo – Le tomé por los hombros para que se calmara. Ella me gruñó pero esperó pacientemente.

**¡Lo siento! D: Estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes esta semana y no pude terminar el capítulo :c Bueno, esta un poco corto creo. **

**Dejénme abrazos, besos, amenazas de muerte y tomatazos :D **

**El próximo capítulo se llamará "Elecciones" y tengo que preguntar algo: ¿De quien quieren el Lemmon? Será más fácil si me lo dicen ustedes ¿Bella/Edward o Bella/Jack? Está en ustedes la decisión ;D **


	8. Elecciones

**Bella POV:**

Adoraba ver como todos gritaban ante la presencia de uno de los demonios. En este lugar se nos eran conocidos como los demonios del abismo. Pero esto estaba más que claro, que vivíamos en armonía, ya que, a cambio de su sangre, les brindábamos el agua pura de nuestra cascada, ya que ningún humano tenía permitido cruzar nuestro bosque, y hasta habíamos construido hogares para ellos. Pero este tratado había tomado algunos cambios, ya que no nos dejábamos ver por nadie, y muchos humanos deseaban darnos caza. Solo algunos, por ejemplo mí misma, iba por la cena y se dejaba mostrar a la poca luz que había. Este pueblo carecía de sol, siempre cubierto de nubes color perla, pero eso nos hacía más fácil el trabajo, ya que necesitábamos de la sombra para sobrevivir, el sol era mortal para nosotros, como decían las leyendas del pueblo. Sin dejar de pensar eso, volví a golpear a la mujer que yacía asustada y ensangrentada bajo mis brazos.

- ¡Por favor, tengo un hijo! – Suplicó. ¿Y eso a mí qué? Pensaba decirle. Pero no había tiempo para charlar. Era hora del verdadero show. El esposo de la mujer me estaba disparando con flechas, pero apenas si sentía como alguna que otra atravesaba mi cuerpo, ya que algunas ni llegaban a clavarse en él.

- ¡Atrápenla! – Gritó un hombre, sonreí feliz. Adoraba esto, era muy divertido. ¿De verdad creen que van a atrapar a uno de los demonios? No lograban ni atrapar a Sophie, que era solo una niña. Volví a golpear a la mujer con mis uñas, que quedó inconsciente y la tomé del brazo con la boca, para arrastrarla hacia el bosque. _"Eso es, sigan al demonio" _ Pensé, malignamente.

- ¡Escapa! ¡Síganla! – Gritó un viejo, con una boina marrón encima de sus blancos cabellos. Todos empezaron a seguirme con sus antorchas y flechas. Sí que parecía que estábamos en el siglo XV.

Pero en cuanto ellos se empezaron a adentrar entre los frondosos árboles, uno de ellos se cayó (O fue tirado) enfrente de ellos, bloqueando el paso, a lo que los campesinos, frustrados volvieron al pueblo. ¡No, maldita sea! Fue lo que pensé al ver a Edward mirándome.

- ¿¡Que has hecho? Esa era la cena – Le recriminé, furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a frustrar mis planes? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy trabajando?

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo – Anunció, tomándome de los hombros. Le gruñí fieramente, necesitaba llevar a esa humana a Yasmin y a Erick. No tenía tiempo para ridiculeces.

- Bueno, pero rápido, no tengo tiempo ni ánimos de oírte – Le avisé. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Qué quiere que haga? Dios, esto es irritante.

- Bella… - Empezó él, pero su voz se cortó. ¡Bien, esto es el colmo!

- ¡Te dije que no tengo tiempo! – Le grité, enfadada. ¿Me ve con cara de que me sobra tiempo? Él me miró, tristemente. No me tendría que importar que él sufriera ¿Él no había echo lo mismo? - ¡Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy y déjame en paz! – Y con esto me intenté dar vuelta pero, firmemente, tomó mi brazo y me hizo darme vuelta. Y aferrándome las mejillas, sin darme oportunidad de escapar, ni aunque mordiera, declaró:

- Te amo. – Y clavó su boca en la mía. Mis nervios se pusieron de punta. Mi conciencia empezó a batallar sola.

_¿¡Que está haciendo este, infeliz? _Se quejaba mi parte buena.

_No sé, pero es genial. _Decía la parte que me impulsaba a que dejara de hablar, y disfrutara del placer. ¡No podía ser que tuviera el mismo efecto en mí que hace treinta años! Al parecer así era, pero él estaba desesperado al parecer, ya que casi intenta morderme el labio con sus dientes. Los suyos se movían descontrolados contra los míos, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

- Suelta..me – Le ordené, entre sus labios, pero mi voz murió dentro de su boca. Ni siquiera pareció haberme oído. Es más, si lo había echo, me estaba ignorando.

- No quiero, te amo – Respondió al cabo de unos minutos. Pasó su lengua por mis labios, tratando a toda costa de entrar en mi boca, cosa que no le fue concedida. Empezó a gemir en mi boca, casi a los gritos. ¿Podía parar? ¡Estaba traicionando, técnicamente, a Jack! Lo que pareció una eternidad, se separó de mí, jadeando.

- Te amo – Volvió a repetir, apenas con voz. Negué con la cabeza firmemente.

- Basta, Edward. Ya oí suficiente – Dije, tristemente. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No podía volver con Jack y fingir que nada había pasado, que no estaba enamorada de Edward, pero…Aún lo estaba, el beso lo había comprobado. No podía hacer nada más que alejarme y contarle a Jack la verdad.

- Pero… - Empezó él, pero le cubrí la boca con mi mano.

- Basta. No puedo. – Le contesté. Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, y pasó la lengua por mi mano. – Edward, basta. – Él volvió a gimotear, adolorido – También te quiero, pero… - Él se soltó de mis manos y me volvió a besar.

- ¿¡Me quieres? – Gritó mientras me besaba con fuerza. Me alejé de él, no podía seguir así.

- Edward… - Mi tono era de regaño. Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su impulsividad. – Lo siento. No puedo. Mi vida está armada ya, no puedes hacer nada contra ello. – Le confesé.

- ¿Qué no puedo? – Su voz sonaba enfadada y ofendida. ¿De verdad era tan tonto como para creer que podía derrotar a Jack? Ni siquiera toda su familia podría con él. Por que con él, viene la familia, y con Vane y Marcos en el equipo, era imposible perder. Nunca nadie les había vencido, jamás.

- Edward, no puedes ¿Te quedó claro? Yo también amo a Jack – Admití, alzando con cuidado la mirada, temiendo encontrarme con lo que no deseaba…Efectivamente, allí estaba: Dolor.

- Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas más difícil. – Supliqué sin esperanzas, no podía verlo así.

- Te amo – Volvió a decir. Mi corazón se encogió, aún cuando eso lo había dicho muchas veces en esta tarde. Pero entonces escuché la voz que nunca quise oír: Jack.

- ¿¡Que coños estás haciendo con ella? – Chilló él, agitando las manos.

- ¡Jack, cariño, cálmate! – Le supliqué, al ver que sus furiosos ojos borgoña destilaban odio y apuntaban solo a Edward.

- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme? ¿¡Que te estaba haciendo? ¡Dímelo antes que lo asesine! – Gritó él, alzando las garras. Edward, algo asustado, dio un paso atrás. - ¡Oh, vamos, cobarde, si la amas pelea! – Volvió a aullar mi pequeño ángel, mostrando unos afilados colmillos que crecían un poco más conforme pasaban los segundos. Entonces, Edward se dio vuelta bruscamente, también gruñendo. No pude frenarlo, él, veloz como un rayo, dio un brinco, con sus fauces abiertas y amenazantes.

- ¡Jack, no! – Le grité, pero él no pareció escucharme, creo que me estaba ignorando. Edward apenas si podía defenderse de de los zarpasos que las largas y filosas uñas de Jack intentaban darle. También sus colmillos intentaban alcanzar su carne. Pero él evadía todo lo que podía, pero no era lo suficiente. Jamás lo sería. Por un momento, Edward logró quitarse de encima a Jack, que salió disparado contra un árbol, pero cuando iba a llegar a su corteza, sus pies hicieron impulso para volver a atacar. De verdad era muy bueno, nunca lo negaría. No podía intervenir sin que me mataran o se mataran entre sí, estaba más que claro, así que solo chillaba y pedía el término de esta batalla.

- ¡Basta ya, Jack Danwson Van Helling! – Gritó una voz delicada. Por favor, que sea ella. Pues sí, en efecto lo era. Vanessa chasqueó la lengua en disgusto.

Jack automáticamente dejó de moverse e intentar morder. Se dio la vuelta, mirando con miedo a nuestra líder.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Vanessa, haciendo una mueca enfadada. Me acerqué a él, tratando de protegerlo. Edward se sacudió la ropa toda rasgada de la tierra que había en ella.

- Ah y-yo, Vane – Tartamudeó Jack, sin formar una frase comprensible. Vane alzó su nívea mano, para detener sus balbuceos.

- Está más que claro que no tienes suficiente control para estar en estas misiones, siempre te descontrolas en cualquier cosa que pasa – Habló ella con dura voz. No tenía que ser cruel con él. Aunque…Se lo merecía, un poco.

- Pe-pero – Volvió a intentar decir él, pero lo volvieron a callar.

- Ya basta, Jack. Dijimos que nada de daños a nuestros visitantes, y mira como está él – Ella agitó la mano hacia Edward con un gesto de desacuerdo.

- ¡Pero estaba con Bella, Vane! – Gritó Jack, mostrándole los dientes nuevamente a Edward, quien retrocedió algo asustado.

- Jack, esa es la oportunidad que otorgamos, hay que ser justos – Dijo ella, parpadeando con sus ojos color rubí. Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Vanessa con suave sigilo se acercó a Edward, quien la miró algo confundido por su preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella, alzándole la barbilla con las negras uñas. Aún siendo tranquila, era escalofriante.

- Creo que sí – Admitió él, que estaba rasguñado por todas partes. La líder buscó entre los bolsillos de su vestido negro algo, pero cuando, creo, lo encontró, sonrió satisfecha. De ellos, sacó un pequeño frasco con líquido púrpura, que tenía aspecto de ser tan ligero como el agua. Extendió la mano con el frasquito del tamaño de un dedo, hacia Edward.

- Ten, sirve para heridas, cura cualquiera. Tómalo – Vanessa desplegó una sonrisa medio forzada hacia Edward. Él, aunque algo desconfiado, lo bebió hasta la última gota. Empezó a toser.

- ¡Eso sabe a cartón! – Dijo. Pero al parecer, valía la pena por que los arañazos que Jack le había dado estaban empezando a desaparecer.

- No te quejes. – Dijo Vane, dándose la vuelta. Miró a Jack severamente y ordenó: - Jack, vámonos. Bella, Edward, si quieren vengan con nosotros.

Automáticamente la empecé a seguir, no quería seguir discutiendo con Edward. No quería seguir sufriendo, pero aún quedaban seis días más por soportar de su estadía. ¿Podría sobrevivir?

**Edward POV:  
**

Habían pasado cosas positivas y cosas negativas hoy. Las negativas eran que había visto que Bella se había convertido en una máquina sádica de matar, y también que su novio casi me mata. Las positivas, era que por fin había logrado hablar con Bella, y había logrado que dijera que me quería. ¡Que feliz había sido aquel momento! Su boca seguía igual de deliciosa que antes, y su aroma también, salvo que ahora me provocaba otro tipo de hambre. Ya podía ver a mi conciencia moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- Puedo ver que las cosas no te salieron del todo bien – Comentó Marcos, sonriendo casi burlón. Él ahora estaba acostado en la amplia cama blanca con los brazos en la cabeza.

- Algo – Admití, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Solté una sonrisa para él.

- Si, te veo los labios rojos y dudo que sea por sangre humana – Soltó unas risas. - Creo que debería felicitarte. – Dio unos pequeños aplausos con sus esqueléticas manos. - ¡Viva el Team Edward! (N/A: Sí, no pude evitarlo :D)

- Cierra la boca, Marcos – Le ordené. Ahora podía tomarme esas libertades con él, ya que él no era como su hermana: Firme, frío y sádico. Se podía decir que era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Dándole ordenes al señor de esta habitación? – Preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido. – Eso merecerá su expulsión. – Bromeó él, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Le devolví su sonrisa, este fue un buen día, exceptuando lo negativo de la vida, pero, pude obtener un pequeño cambio, y eso era bueno. Mañana tenía otro plan listo y no pensaría nada más que en mi objetivo.

**¡Viva! Terminé el octavo capítulo. Prepárense para el Lemmon de Jack y Bella ¿Saben? dicen que las reconciliaciones entre parejas son las mejores. ¿Por qué lo digo? Ya verán :D **

**Bueno, al parecer Edward fue mordisqueado por el sexy de Jack. Deberían crear un Team Jack ya que él es tan…Lindo ^^**

**Pero también tiene un lindo amiguito rubio y divertido llamado Marcos. El dulce y el odioso se juntan para crear un plan malévolo ;)**

**- Se despide, Vane.**


	9. Historias y verdades

**Edward Pov:**

Marcos se había esmerado seriamente en darme a la charla toda la noche. Contaba anécdotas, simples historias que él y su hermana habían vivido, y a través de sus simples palabras podía notar que no la odiaba tanto como decía hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre que Vane podría cantar en escenarios y todos la amarían – Habló él, con unas lucecitas de esperanza prendidas en sus lunares ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté. Sinceramente, no le veía lo que pudiera ganar alguien como ella en algo como eso.

- Porque su voz es celestial. Y no bromeo para nada – Dijo él, alzando sus manos. – Tiene una especie de…Como decirlo...Control Mental. – Hizo una mueca. Al ver mi cara de asombro y terror – No te preocupes, yo no lo uso. Es un don heredado de familia. Tenemos muchos dones aparte del fijo.

Ellos tenían, aparte de tantos dones, una habilidad increíble para todo lo que tenía que ver con el combate. Era simplemente increíble lo bien que se manejaban solos. Siendo apenas adultos.

- Desearía tener una guitarra eléctrica ahora. Luego me compraría una de repuesto para estamparla en el _querido _piano de Vane. Me tiene harto. – Se tapó los oídos, como si se estuviera protegiendo de algún ruido molesto. Fruncí el ceño. – Después un tigre para adiestrar y proteger de Nicole. Y…

- Espera hasta navidad – Bromeé, sonriente, ya que él iba a proseguir sin ningún tipo de problema con su lista de deseos. Pero, al decir eso, la mirada de mi acompañante se volvió dura y iracunda, furia contenida.

- Marcos… ¿Qué te… - Pero no me dejó terminar, porque me interrumpió con voz dura y maligna, totalmente diferente a la voz alegre que lo caracterizaba.

- Dame un minuto. – Dijo, alzando la mano como si detuviera algo. Su respiración era más rápida, como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo malo. Luego de unos minutos, exhaló un largo suspiro y dirigió su mirada borgoña hacia mí – No vuelvas a mencionar eso. – Me advirtió, mirándome de manera algo diferente.

- ¿Qué tiene la navidad contra ti? – Le pregunté. Se veía tan…enfadado.

- No sabes nada, por lo que veo. – Afirmó, tocándose ligeramente la barbilla, como si considerara algo.

- ¿Qué no sé?

- La historia – Habló con benevolencia, y pasó la mano por el aire, como si hablara de algo sumamente importante – Nuestra historia.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunté, interesado. Nunca me habían contado nada, yo era como…El invitado no deseado de esta casa y mi familia no salía nunca de sus respectivas habitaciones. Solo tenía a Marcos conmigo.

- Creo que te han dicho el día en el que todo pasó. Bueno, aquí va la historia – Su voz cambió a narración, hablaba como si relatara la razón de la existencia del universo, con benevolencia y respeto hacia su historia. – En el siglo XVIII, 1876 para ser exactos, En Londres, Inglaterra, se alzaba el castillo de la Familia Van Helling. La familia era muy adinerada, con clase y era muy respetada en la sociedad en ese tiempo. Pero no era una familia cualquiera. Jonathan Van Helling, era el dueño de esa mansión, con su esposa Marie Jane Van Helling, que ambos eran vampiros. Jonathan se enamoró de esa bella humana hace poco tiempo, y fue convertida para ser la reina. La Familia Van Helling representaba la realeza vampírica, desde el comienzo de los tiempos. En ese año, nació su primera hija, a la que llamaron Vanessa, porque ese nombre significaba: estrella brillante, lo que parecía haber en sus ojos, que eran diamantinos como habían sido los de su madre en el tiempo que conservó su humanidad. La pequeña no parecía tener ningún rasgo de la apariencia vampírica, parecía una humana común y corriente. Lo mismo ocurrió con su segundo hijo, a quien nombraron Marcos, como el difunto hermano de su padre. Los años transcurrían bien, los niños no parecían tener nada fuera de lo normal, excepto una fuerza algo más avanzada, algo más de velocidad que la normal, y unos colmillos algo excedidos, pero nadie notaba realmente eso. Pero, cuando cumplí mis 16 años, mi hermana conoció a un muchacho, uno que, en secreto, era parte de una organización que planeaba derrocar a nuestro reino, se clasifican como los "Malos". El chico, un vampiro espía, se hizo muy amigo de Vanessa, quien no reconocía lo que eran, ni sabía de la existencia de nuestra especie. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Hasta la navidad del 1895. Ese día Alexander, como se llamaba él, había planeado atacar el castillo y secuestrar a los únicos vampiros que allí se hallaban, nuestros padres. Esa misma noche, la noche buena, atacaron el castillo. Nos contaron de un modo brusco la historia e intentaron llevarse a nuestra única familia, pero la consecuencia fue que nuestra parte vampírica, que había sido ocultada por años, saliera a flote para quedarse allí. Fue doloroso, nos brotaron unos colmillos enormes, unas garras de más de siete centímetros, y de nuestros ojos brotaba sangre. Lo que ves ahora en mí – Dijo señalándose – Es solo una parte, no muestro todo mi ser con esto, pero así soy, básicamente. Esa noche, intentamos acabar con todos, Vanessa y yo poseíamos increíbles dones, y fácilmente acabamos con la mitad de todo el ejército, pero Alexander logró inmovilizarnos, clavándonos una estaca demasiado cerca de nuestro corazón, ahora inmóvil. Lograron escapar, y para nosotros fue demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Ángela, la protectora que nos había otorgado nuestro padre, nos quitó la estaca cuando estábamos algo inconscientes, pero nunca más volvió a aparecer. Desde ese día, dedicamos nuestras vidas a buscarlos, pero encontramos a los pocos días, este lugar, nuestra mansión, en los terrenos escondidos de Estados Unidos, un buen lugar, algo parecido a nuestra época, sin autos, sin ruido de construcciones, bosques. Era el lugar ideal para nosotros, este pueblo es muy antiguo. Muchos se nos han unido en esta búsqueda, algunos humanos que fueron convertidos, y otros vampiros y criaturas que estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos en esto. Así fuimos creciendo, nuestro grupo. Pues ahora Vanessa está enamorada, así que tiene un esposo cuando me destroce. Ya que la tradición dice: "Si un rey tiene dos hijos, el más fuerte de ellos vencerá y tomará el poder". Estoy seguro de que ella ganará. Es mucho más fuerte y merece el puesto. Cuando esto termine todo el mundo volverá a estar en paz. – Terminó, con una voz de respeto, y con una mirada perdida, como si estuviera rememorando toda su vida.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido. Lo mucho que habían pasado, el dolor que habían sentido.

- Siento haberte incomodado, Marcos – Le dije sinceramente. Tenía muy buenas razones para enfadarse por ello. Y luego de dos siglos no había visto a su única familia.

- No te preocupes, amigo – Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa. – Me da gusto que te tomaras el tiempo de escucharme. No muchas personas lo hacen.

- Es muy intensa la forma en que la cuentas. Eso atrapa la atención de la gente – Le expliqué. Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

- ¡Pues bien! ¿No te falta un poco para conquistar a Bella? ¡Ya vete! – Se echó a reír fuertemente. Le dediqué una enorme sonrisa. Me quedaban pocos días. – Puedes recoger unas rosas del jardín. Vane adora las rosas, pero no creo que se dé cuenta si agarras unas cinco o seis. – Hizo una cara divertida. Le dediqué una mirada cómplice y salí de su habitación, agitando la mano hacia él en forma de saludo.

**Jack POV:**

Me había ganado el premio a la idiotez. Bella estaba enojada conmigo, seguramente. Su maldito ex novio me ponía de los nervios. Lo odiaba, por aparecer, y por intentar quitarme al único amor que había tenido. Y para colmo, ahora debía disculparme con ella, solo por intentar protegerla de este…Vampiro inferior.

Bella había salido con Vanessa, para hablar de no sé que, en no sé dónde. Esperaba que los comentarios que Vane hiciera no sean malos para mi disculpa.

Dejé de pensar, cuando escuché la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse, y la figura de mi hermosa diosa se asomó.

- Buenos días, Bella – Le saludé avergonzado. Esperé a que ella me dijera algunas verdades en la cara, pero lo único que ella hizo fue sonreírme, sin nada más.

- Buenos días, mi amor – Sonrió ella. Al escuchar eso, simplemente le sonreí, feliz de que ella no estuviera enfadada conmigo. Le extendí los brazos para que viniera conmigo a la cama. Se me había ocurrido una muy buena disculpa, estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría. Ella, sin más tardar, se aventó a mis brazos dando saltitos. La tiré a la cama, sin importarme donde cayera realmente, y empecé a besarla pasionalmente. (N/A: No soy buena con los Lemmons, así que no me maten) Ella parecía estar ansiosa, y ¿Quién no lo estaba, anticipando lo que ocurriría?

- Procura no gritar, tenemos visitas – Le advertí, sonriendo sensualmente. Ella asintió, sonriendo igualmente, provocando que me diera un _paro cardiaco. _Ella era una diosa que había bajado del cielo para alguien más, pero ese alguien no la había valorado como debía y me la había otorgado a mí, quien la había estado esperando desde hacía más de 80 años. Ella llevaba un pequeño vestido de tonos violáceos, le quedaba muy bien…

- ¿Sabes, mi amor? Ese vestido es muy bonito y todo pero…creo que te verías mejor sin él – Y riendo como desquiciado, cosa que me ocurría a menudo, se lo arranqué. Bella rió, siempre estaba dispuesta, cuando yo lo estaba. Ahora ella solo estaba con su bonita ropa interior, tan bonita que era totalmente innecesaria. De forma salvaje arranqué su sostén de su cuerpo, y ella gimió. Era totalmente excitante y adorable en ella. Bella, sin más tardar, me arrancó la camisa color negro que tenía puesto, lo que causó que le gruñera juguetonamente. Era tan divertido como placentero, aunque creo que este último le gana por mucho.

No tardamos mucho en deshacernos de de la poca ropa que nos quedaba, de verdad me daba igual quien nos escuchara, Vane se había acostumbrado y se había comprado mucho algodón para cubrirse los oídos. Al humano no le molestaba, le daba igual. Marcos simplemente se encerraba a tocar guitarra o simplemente se largaba de la casa.

Me ocupé de uno de sus pezones, mientras mi otra mano acariciaba el otro, ya que no deseaba que quedara sin atención. Los gemidos hermosos de ella resonaban por toda la habitación, hasta parecía un canto del cielo. Sus manos pasaban insistentes por mi espalda, casi rasguñándome. Sus ojos ardían en un fuego que solo yo comprendía, un fuego carmesí. Todos decían que nuestros ojos, los de nuestra familia, eran todos idénticos, pero yo los encontraba tremendamente distintos. Los de ella eran brillantes, no resplandecientes como los de Vane y Marcos, un brillo singular, único e irrepetible. Nunca había visto unos así.

- ¿Podemos ahorrarnos el juego previo? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo ligeramente, con sus ojos cerrados. Me eché a reír otra vez ante su impaciencia, y sin más tardar, la penetré.

Los dos soltamos un débil gemido, que se perdió en nuestras bocas. Era un delicioso vaivén, era el mejor momento del día para nosotros.

Pero siempre había una especie de concurso entre nosotros en este momento. La cosa era que el que se corría primero sería castigado con cosquillas o con un día de beber sangre animal. Era tortura a nuestro estilo. Por ahora iba bien, mis gemidos sonaban por toda la habitación. Ella no parecía que durara mucho.

- ¡Más! ¡Si no quieres que te mate hazlo más rápido! – Sus ojos carmesíes brillaron en furia y pasión.

- Claro que sí, cariño – Le respondí, sonriente. Aceleré mis estocadas, ella estaba empezando a gritar, alguien que pasara diría que estábamos asesinando a alguien, y eso no sería novedad. Y, como era de esperar, sentí sus paredes apretando mi miembro, me estaba asfixiando, muriendo de placer. Y, por supuesto, yo gané el concurso, sintiendo como la delicia de un orgasmo por parte de ella bañaba mi miembro. Luego la seguí, y ella suspiró, sonriente.

- ¿Sabes que te espera? Una pelea de cosquillas – Sonreí, sentándome encima de su vientre y haciéndole cosquillas en sus pechos. Ella empezó a reír, casi chillando. Yo le sonreí con cariño y amor, mirando como ella sonreía también. Compartíamos ese tiempo para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos queríamos, amábamos en realidad.

- Te amo – Le confesé, mirándola con ternura. Ella me sonrió con demasiado afecto, algo que ningún humano hubiera podido manejar.

- También te amo – Y se dirigió a mis labios para devorarlos.

**Edward POV: **(N/A: Si, Again ;D)

Vanessa me había pillado en pleno recogimiento de rosas en su jardín, le expliqué mis razones con algo de temor, pero ella simplemente me sonrió y hasta me indicó cuales eran las que tenían menos espinas. Estaba de buen humor hoy, al parecer, de muy bueno, ya que estaba siendo _amable _conmigo.

- Bella está en su habitación – Me sonrió, y se marchó caminando, bueno, más bien bailando, hacia la puerta de atrás de la enorme mansión.

Me tomé el tiempo para planear todos sus obsequios, me hacía feliz. El pueblo de Halyville era muy tradicional, hasta me recordaba a los buenos tiempos del mundo. Le había pedido a un anciano sonriente, que trabajaba en una tienda de manualidades con joyas que provenían de las altas montañas del bosque, cosas que la propia Vanessa traía para ellos, que me creara un hermoso corazón de cristal con el helado hielo de las montañas (N/A: De algún lado iba a salir el corazón de cristal :D).

- Esta listo, Señor – Me anunció el anciano, sonriendo orgulloso de su maravilloso trabajo. Y si que lo era, era totalmente maravilloso. Tomó una caja color negra, y lo colocó allí, con una gran cinta de seda carmesí. Me lo entregó con sumo cuidado, como si temiese romperlo.

Saqué de mi bolsillo cinco billetes de 100 dólares. El anciano me miró desconcertado.

- Para su familia – Le respondí, ya que, mientras hacía su trabajo, me contó que su familia estaba en malas condiciones este año, y que hijo más pequeño estaba a punto de morir, siendo tan pequeño, no podía dejar que eso pasara. El anciano me sonrió, una gran muestra de agradecimiento.

- Es un buen hombre, señor. Le agradezco deberas. – Me agradeció, con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad. Salí sonriente de su tienda, recordando la mirada del viejito, que estaba realmente agradecido por lo poco que le había dado. Esperaba que llegara a salvar a su hijo.

Emprendí mi marcha hacia la mansión, teniendo sumo cuidado con el pequeño corazón, temiendo que se partiera en dos. Era muy delicado.

Entré a la mansión por la puerta delantera, no había nadie en la sala, ni siquiera Jessica, que siempre estaba allí, leyendo una revista o mirando TV.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella y…ese chico. Sin importarme nada, abrí la puerta, pero al hacerlo me encontré con una imagen que me hizo encogerme.

- También te amo – Respondió mi ángel al hombre pelinegro que reconocí como Jack, por su risa, y luego se besaron, pasionalmente.

De mis manos cayó el ramo de rosas, y la preciosa cajita negra, que se abrió, haciendo que el corazón de cristal se partiera en dos partes, esparciendo partes por todos lados.

Quizás no fue el único corazón partido en dos..

**Lo lamentooo! D: No quería tardar tanto, pero mi universidad me impide todo :c Perdones. **

**Sí, ya sé que no soy buena en Lemmons :D Pero compadézcanme y no me envíen a los Volturis :D**

**Me enamoré de Marcos contando la historia, y del ancianito ^^ Edward siempre generoso, y miren lo que le pasó DDD: **

**Jack es un pequeño diablillo –babea- :D (?**

**Esperemos que no tarde tanto con el próximo capítulo. **

**- Se despide. La Srta. Colmillos.**


	10. NOTA DEL AUTOR  NO CAP

**Nota:**

Lo siento mucho chicas! No he tenido actividad desde hace mucho, lo sé. Para lo que esperan "Nueva Elección" les digo que empecé el cap. Nuevo, pero no está completo aún ni por asomo... Para los que les agrada más "Por Dos", también está empezado.

Pero les quería comentar…Voy a traducir una historia que se llama Reading Twilight de Choices-HP, y sus referidas continuaciones... Esta empezado y hago todos los días unas cuatro páginas del capítulo, ya que son muy largos… Así que les pregunto:

¿Quieren que siga con mis fics (Deciden cual ustedes) o me esmero en la traducción?

Por favor respondan y déjenme un review, no sé qué hacer, y prefiero hacerlo a Elección de los que les agradan mis historias.

- Mordiditas, Lady Fangs – Vane.


	11. Dolores

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son únicamente de Stephanie Meyer. La historia y los personajes adheridos, son míos. **_

_*Vane está debajo de su piano*_

Si chicas, sé que estuve demasiado vaga estos días, pero es que no puedo todo. Tengo clases de piano, ópera y la universidad encima. Hago lo que puedo… Lo siento.

Pero por fin, les traigo su cap. Quizá no es mucho pero… Es lo que mi tiempo puede ofrecerles…

**Bella POV: **

Estar así con Jack era tocar el cielo con las manos. Él era simplemente un dios. No se puede pedir más de él. Nada.

- Di que te quedaras conmigo – Suplicó él. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes, suplicantes… Pero no podía prometerle nada… Él era mi ángel, pero hubo un ángel más antes que él.

- Jack… - Susurré. Mi rostro denotaba la guerra que había en mi interior – No puedo…

- Si puedes, solo dilo – Insistió él.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, no podía soportar más. No quería nada más… Levanté mi ropa interior del suelo, y me la puse otra vez.

- ¿Isabella? – Abrí la puerta de la habitación para salir, ignorándolo completamente, pero mis pies desnudos tocaron algo duro, pero suave. Cristal. En el suelo, había partes de una figura de cristal, un corazón, partido a la mitad, y un ramo de rosas blancas esparcido por el suelo. Oh, no… Por favor, señor, dime que estas flores no son de _él…_ Pero lo eran, podía oler su aroma en el corazón de cristal, él sostuvo esa pieza en sus manos.

- ¿Edward? – Lo llamé, pero nadie respondió, su aroma no estaba en la casa.

Corrí a la habitación de nuestro líder en su búsqueda, y abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar. Marcos se encontraba sentado en la cama blanca con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas. Apenas me oyó, levantó su cabeza.

- ¿Bella? –

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – Pregunté, preocupada.

- Creí que estaría contigo. Salió a comprarte algo, creo…

- Corazón de cristal.

- Si, eso… ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Se ha ido! – Le grité, desesperada.

- ¿Qué? – Se levantó de su asiento repentinamente - ¿Por qué? –

- Me ha visto con Jack… - Fue lo único que pronuncié.

- Avísale a mi hermana, iré contigo. – Declaró, totalmente decidido, mientras se dirigía a su guardarropa, seguramente por su ropa de cazaría. Asentí a su pedido, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Vanessa…

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave, ella siempre estaba encerrada con Maximiliano. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta bruscamente cuando escuché una voz, que me hizo detener la mano a dos centímetros de la puerta…

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!

**(N/A: Wishing you were somehow here again– Phantom of the Opera. Se las recomiendo)**

Podía oír a Vanessa cantar. Su voz era simplemente la gloria. Pero…Su letra… Dolía… Mucho…

- ¡Vanessa! – Grité. Su melodiosa voz se detuvo al escuchar la mención de su nombre. Ella abrió la puerta, sorprendida por la interrupción.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió al verme tan desesperada.

- Edward se fue, y no tengo idea de donde puede estar… - Casi le chillé en la cara. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi repentina preocupación por Edward… Pero… Él me necesitaba, y estaba segura que yo también, ahora que lo había visto otra vez… -

- ¿Y qué esperas de mí? – Inquirió, sonriendo.

- ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor! – Grité. No podía controlar mi propio tono de voz..

- Bien. – Se dio vuelta bruscamente, en busca de ropa, ya que se encontraba enfundada en su vestido de ballet. Cuando salió de su habitación, llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba su tamaño y curvas, de mangas largas, botas negras de tacón, y por supuesto, la capa negra. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una máscara. Si salían fuera de los terrenos de la mansión, Marcos y Vanessa no debían mostrar nada que fuera a dar pretextos de imaginar qué clase de cosa eran ellos… Ni la marca de sus brazos, ni de sus ojos.

Marcos estaba con su traje de caza blanco, su capa blanca y su máscara en el ojo derecho. Ellos eran opuestos. Eran luz y oscuridad.

- Vamos – Marcos tomó mi mano, le dio un apretón tranquilizante, y me arrastró a velocidad intermedia por la puerta. Me di cuenta, por el aroma, que Marcos llevaba el corazón de cristal en la mano. – Lo rastraremos, si dices que fue hace poco, es imposible no saber donde se fue…

Salimos por la puerta, ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes en la sala, que se quedaron con la boca abierta para preguntar. La vampira tomó el delicado objeto y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateando.

Abrió los ojos en menos de un milisegundo.

- Derecha, la dirección del lago Ravenless, su cascada… - Vanessa, echó a correr en la dirección que acababa de pronunciar, y sin ninguna queja fue seguida por nosotros. ¿Qué haría Edward allí? Allí estaba lleno de nieve y hielo, la cascada no estaba. En la época de invierno no había nada interesante allí, salvo que quisieras patinar o morir de hipotermia debajo del hielo. Pero definitivamente no había nada de utilidad para un vampiro.

Me sentía totalmente fuera de control. Jack se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, y yo le había cerrado la puerta en la cara luego de hacer el amor, sencillamente yo no tenía remedio. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué hacer en una situación así? ¿Cómo elegir entre el amor de tu existencia que te cuidó y amó desde que te conoció y el amor que te salvó de una muerte segura? ¿Cómo traicionar al hombre que me cuidó cuando mi antiguo amor me dejó? Jack era mucho para mí, no sería fácil dejarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar a Edward sufrir solo.

- ¿Lo escuchas, Vanessa? Son… Sollozos – Afirmó Marcos, mirando y olfateando el aire expertamente. Vanessa lo captó también, ya que no esperó para que la comprendieran y siguió su curso. Su hermano y yo la seguíamos fielmente a su conocimiento.

En unos pocos minutos, se podría olfatear el aroma dulce del agua de la cascada. Me desesperé al pensar que Edward podría estar sufriendo. Aunque definitivamente lo estaba.

Y fue entonces cuando sentí su aroma mojado. Estaba escondido detrás de la catarata. Podía sentirlo. El agua chocaba fuertemente contra las rocas y el acantilado recibía los ataques del agua. Me preparé para todo lo que pasaría.

**EPOV:**

No sé cuánto tiempo corrí, pero aseguraba que no fue mucho. Me había intentado golpear la cabeza contra las piedras de esa cascada, pero terminé aquí, sentado e indefenso llorando en una cueva húmeda. ¿Por qué nada me salía bien? ¡Nada! Mi Bella estaba con ese… repugnante vampiro. Mis sollozos resonaban por la acústica de las paredes, y me hacían recordar el por qué que estaba aquí. Odiaba esto.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero no le tomé importancia, estaba empapado y triste. No me molesté en leer sus mentes ni nada. No me importaba, nada importaba.

Entonces, del agua de la cascada emergió una mano enguantada y largas uñas negras. Sabía quién era. Pero no me molesté en alejarme, tirado en el suelo mojado, no podía levantarme.

- Oh, maldita sea, mojé mi capa – Esa era la voz de Marcos, que por instinto, reconocí. Ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de sonreír por esa chiquilinada.

- ¿Edward, estás bien? – Bella… ¿Ella habrá vuelto por mí?

"_¡No te des ilusiones tontas!"_ Me grité. ¿Por qué darle ilusiones a mi corazón si luego volvería a agonizar cuando ella se fuera con él?

- Vete – Fue lo único que contesté, mi voz era fría y cortante. Escuché un jadeo tanto sorprendido como dolorido. Me sentí mal por hablarle así, pero si no lo hacía, mi corazón sufriría demasiado…

- Bella, no llores… - Le dijo Vanessa. ¿¡Ella estaba llorando? Contuve un gemido de dolor. No quería que ella sufriera más de la cuenta. Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo hubiese sido tan egoísta por dejarla sola, y ahora esperaba que ella me recibiera con los brazos abiertos luego de treinta años. ¡Qué pedazo de imbécil!

_Está sufriendo… Sería mejor dejarlo solo… Pero me da mucha lástima dejarlo solo aquí. – _Pensaba Marcos, con pena mental.

_Dios, este muchacho está peor de lo que esperaba. Y Bella… Comprendo su indecisión. Jack tendrá su corazón partido cuando volvamos con él. – _Vanessa también pensaba amablemente, aunque preocupada más por los sentimientos de Jack.

- Edward – Sentí unas calentitas manos en mi espalda. Me estremecí cuando mi cuerpo las reconoció totalmente. – Edward… Vuelve a casa… - Susurró Bella, entre sollozos. Sentí una de sus lágrimas caer en mi mejilla. Ella aún podía llorar. – Te necesito. –

Eso fue lo que me llevó a levantarme y lanzarme a sus brazos, sin importarme con quien estuvo ella en su cama, sin importarme que alguien más estuviera esperándola en su casa. Pegué mis labios a los suyos y los obligaba a moverse.

_Wow… ¡Buen Movimiento, Hermano! – _Pensó Marcos, feliz. Vanessa expresaba su desaprobación mentalmente, pero podía también captar un toque de humor.

Bella, al principio, no respondió; simplemente se quedó tensa. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo empezó a responder mi beso. Me le colgué como garrapata, negándome a despertar de este sueño tan maravilloso en el que me veía atrapado.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado así, pero me di cuenta que los hermanos Van Helling habían abandonado la cueva silenciosamente para no molestarnos. Fue considerado de su parte.

- Edward… Tenemos que volver… - Murmuró ella, aún contra mis labios. Estaba tan desesperado y necesitado de ella que apenas si ella se separaba, me inclinaba inconscientemente buscando sus labios otra vez.

- ¿Volver? No me suena esa palabra. – Le susurré, antes de volverla a tirar sobre el suelo de la cueva y atacar sus labios.

- Edward… Recuerda que aún Jack está esperándome – Gruñí al hacerme recordar al bastardo de su novio. – No gruñas, esto es serio.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué volvamos luego de estar horas solos aquí? Tu novio no es un estúpido por lo que vi, no se tragará la historia de "Estuvimos conversando" – Sonreí burlón.

- Hagamos el intento, por favor – Rogó. Con esa hermosa carita de corderito, no pude resistírmele.

La vuelta a casa fue rápida, hicimos lo posible por no mojarnos más al salir de la cueva, que estaba detrás de la catarata, así que fue inevitable que unas gotas nos cayeran encima.

Correr con ella era muy relajante, ver el viento correr en la abundante cabellera de Bella, sus ojos cerrados, ya que conocía el camino a la perfección, su sonrisa relajada y pacífica… Todo…

Nos detuvimos en el porche de la tétrica mansión, y Bella se alzó en puntitas de pies para susurrarme al oído.

- Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido – Me suplicó, antes de tocar el timbre. Para mi sorpresa, fue Alice quien nos abrió.

- Edward, Bella, gracias por llegar, se está cociendo un problema – Dijo ella, preocupada mirando para atrás.

- ¡Pues ya era hora de que este bastardo regresara con mi novia! – Gritó furioso Jack. Estaba encolerizado y caminaba como un ciclón, empujando las cosas que se interponían en su camino.

- Jack, cálmate – Susurró su hermano gemelo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme? ¡Mi novia fue secuestrada por este… ugh! – No podía ni hablar con claridad entre toda la ira. Bella lo miraba preocupada. Yo la tenía abrazada por la cintura para protegerla, y ella desde mis brazos hacía una mueca de tristeza. Él se sentó rendido en el sofá, al lado de Vanessa, y se aferró los cabellos oscuros. Ella, al vernos tan confusos, explicó:

- No pudimos dejarlo sin explicación. – Dijo, neutramente. Suspiré, derrotado.

- Bella – Le llamó su novio con la mano extendida. La liberé a regañadientes porque ella tironeaba para ir con él. Ella le tomó la mano y se sentó en el espacio en su regazo que él le proporcionaba – Cuéntame qué pasó, y quiero la verdad.

Ella se separó automáticamente de él, brincando. Jack levantó la vista bruscamente.

- ¿Me has engañado, cierto? – Preguntó él, intentando de contener un jadeo de horror. Me puse detrás de Bella, y la tomé por los hombros para relajarla.

- ¡No! ¡No, Jack! ¡No de ese modo! – Él se confundía cada vez más; así que ella explicó – Estoy muy confusa, cariño. Dame algo más de tiempo por favor. – Ella se acercó para abrazarlo pero, sorprendiéndonos a todos los presentes, gritó:

- ¡No! –

Sujetó a mi Bella por los cabellos para obligarla a mirarlo. Me enfadé tanto que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper me sujetaron por detrás para que no saltara sobre el pelinegro. Vanessa y Marcos estaban detrás de Jack por si se le ocurría otra cosa.

- ¡No puedes tenernos a ambos! – Chilló descontrolado. - ¡O es él o yo! ¡Es ahora la decisión! - ¿A quién prefieres, Bella?

Ella se quedó muda.

**¡Oh, sí! Por fin, era hora de que terminara :DD ¡Pobre Jack! Se desquició :c**

**¿Tomates, a la Manada, a los Vulturis? No importa que me manden solo NO ME MATEN POR TARDAR TANTO D: **

**¡Un review, porfa! Realmente inspiran a seguir escribiendo…**

**¿Qué creen que pasa en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué QUIEREN que pase? **

**- LadyxFangs {Vanessa}**


	12. Pactos

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece._

**Lol y Lel. Este será mi cap. Favorito. Como no me llegaron tantos reviews como quería (XD) las castigaré con lo siguiente:**

_**Vanessa POV:**_

Presenciando esta escena de drama, me sentía capaz de ir por palomitas y sentarme en el sofá a disfrutar de esto. Pero en cuanto la tensión acumulada se liberó, la diversión del momento se me esfumó repentinamente.

- Jack… No estás en posición de ordenar nada – Dijo mi hermanito, con autoridad.

"_¡No tientes la suerte, niño tonto!"_ Pensé, como si pudiera oírme.

- ¡Claro que estoy en posición! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a reclamar a mi mujer? – Jack estaba furibundo. Conocía su temperamento, era como un elefante, adorable y sumiso, pero al enojarse liberaba demasiada presión.

Enredé mis brazos en su pecho y lo aparté de Bella.

- Jack, basta. No quieres herir a Bella ¿Verdad? – Susurré en su oído, con esa voz suave con la que hablaba cuando intentaba convencer a alguien de algo.

- N-No – Tartamudeó, soltando ligeramente los brazos de Bella, pero sin liberarla realmente.

- Entonces, relájate, y suéltala – Le ordené con suavidad. Y pues sí, lo hizo.

Suspiré, y con calma lo eché para atrás para sentarlo en el sofá. Edward y su familia estaban preparados para intervenir si se presentaba algún problema, y agradecía eso. Bastante considerando que de las trece personas que habitamos aquí, quizá era yo la que más los quería fuera de aquí. No podía estar con ellos mucho tiempo, me ponían de los nervios. Solo Carlisle llegaba a caerme bien. Se mantenía a raya. Nicole me había comentado que la chica que parecía un pequeño duende había hurgado en su guardarropas y estaba gritando como enloquecida por sus diseños. Nicole era muy buena, adorable y amable con casi todos, pero estábamos en situación de crisis y eso la cambiaba y afectaba.

- Muy bien, Jack – Le dije, me senté a su lado, otra vez. Él hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírme, pero no lo logró, ni de cerca.

- Bella, no te preocupes, no estás presionada a nada, Jack solo tuvo uno de sus arranques – Murmuró Marcos. Suspiré.

- Salvo que este estuvo más que fuerte. Deberíamos encerrarlo en el psiquiatra. – Se burló Nick, tratando de alivianar en ambiente. El muchacho con nombre Emmett, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Podía ver que se llevarían bien si pudieran intentarlo. Volví a suspirar.

- Nick, mejor cierra el pico – Susurró Jennifer, burlonamente.

- Tú ciérralo –

- No, tú.

- Tú.

- Tú.

- ¡TÚ! – Chilló Nick, todos los demás se reían silenciosamente. Hasta mi rostro mostró una mueca divertida. Los Cullen también reían, todos salvo Bella, que solo sonreía, aún en su pequeño trauma. Hasta mi pequeño ángel humano, Maximiliano se había aparecido a disfrutar la broma. Parecía que Jack había olvidado el tema. Por fin Nick hizo algo bueno con su humor.

Pero el ambiente feliz no duró mucho. Nicole levantó las orejas blancas hacía la puerta. Yo también lo escuchaba, todos lo hacían. Se detuvieron las risas y todos los sonidos, solo se escuchaba en la habitación la respiración y corazón de Max. Unos pasos se oían desde afuera.

Eran demasiado sigilosos para ser un humano, y demasiado elegantes para ser de un animal. Eso solo significaba algo. Alguien inmortal se acercaba.

- ¿Quién es Jack? – Preguntó Marcos. El interpelado cerró los ojos y miró hacia el futuro. La pequeña duende pareció hacer lo mismo. Mmm…

Entonces, Jack empezó a jadear y a moverse asustado.

- ¡Alexander! ¡Alexander! – Empezó a chillar. _Oh, no…_

Pero no reaccioné a tiempo.

- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – Murmuró una voz, atractiva y suave… _Su _voz…

- Alexander – Murmuré, gruñendo frenética. ¡Ese maldito traidor! ¿¡Como se atrevía a venir aquí tan tranquilamente? (N/A: Si no lo he mencionado antes, Alexander es el vampiro cazador que tiene a los padres de los hermanos Van Helling, no los liaré tanto)

- Hola, hermosa. ¡Te ves muy bien, la eternidad te ha sentado de maravilla! – Se acercó muy campante, pero, justamente para salvar el día Erick lo empujó lejos de mí.

El ambiente se llenó de ira. Mi clan estaba encolerizado, gruñían frenéticos, los licántropos estaban en sus últimos límites.

Nuestros invitados estaban asustados y confundidos. Ellos no tenían idea.

- Oh, cariño, no hace falta tanta fanfarria por mí, vengo con bandera blanca – Dijo, tranquilamente sentándose en el sofá a mi lado. Me levanté, a lo que él frunció el ceño. Maximiliano estaba con sus ojos que destilaban fuego. Él sabía que él tenía cierto amor por mí, pero lo pasaba por alto ya que el deber le importaba muchísimo más.

- Ve al grano ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté, mirándolo. Bella ya se había lanzado a los brazos de Jack. Ella nunca había visto a Alexander y por las historias que le habíamos relatado, era de suponer que estaba asustada. Edward estaba también a su lado, la ira de Jack impedía protestar ahora.

- Mmm… Lo sabrás más tarde… Ahora, veo que tu familia ha crecido. ¡Marcos, hermano, tanto tiempo ha pasa… - Pero mi hermano le arañó la mano cuando él se la estiró para estrechársela. – Está bien, está bien… - Murmuró.

- Si, lo ha hecho. Me he adaptado bien. He superado tus expectativas. – Le comenté, intentando parecer tranquila.

- En efecto. Y… - Estaba examinando toda la sala y la mirada se paró en mi novio. Enseguida sonrió burlón. - ¿Con que este es el humano que quiere tomar mi lugar? – Max le frunció el ceño, valientemente.

- ¿Tu lugar, Alexander? Já, no me hagas reír – Me burlé.

- Lo era, el destino lo decidió. Pero tú tuviste que esquivarlo – Sonrió, maléficamente.

- Y tú tuviste que ser un orgulloso y secuestrar a la única familia que tenía. ¿Sabes lo que implica una relación seria, como la que quieres? Amor. Y eso, idiota, es algo que no posees. – Le gruñí, fría. Era un golpe que sabía, le iba a molestar.

En efecto, fue así.

Él saltó sobre mí, tratando de alcanzar mi corazón o cuello, lo que le venga más conveniente. Pero él había cometido el error de olvidar que yo no era un vampiro cualquiera. Le mordí el cuello en un reflejo involuntario. El se echó atrás, con la garganta embarrada de sangre. Me relamí los labios, repletos de su sangre. El sabor, a mi gusto, era muy malo.

Nuestros invitados inhalaron fuertemente al ver esa muestra de salvajismo por mi parte.

- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Alexander. O te arrancaré los miembros y te sacaré la cabeza con ellos ¿Entiendes? – Le amenacé, gruñendo. Maximiliano observaba tranquilo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esto, y un toque de satisfacción por ver que su "rival" estaba jadeando con la mano en la herida.

- Ahora que estamos todos tranquilos ¿A qué viniste? – Pregunté, tranquilamente. Él, aún con el esfuerzo del jadeo, respondió.

- A ofrecerte un trato. – Sus ojos amarillentos me observaron.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Inquirió Marcos por primera vez en toda la escena.

- Uno simple.

- Habla. – Ordenó mi hermano.

- ¿Ustedes solo desean la libertad de sus padres, verdad? – Asentimos rápidamente. – Bien, se las daré. Pero quiero algo a cambio…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté, interesada.

- Quiero que seas mi esposa. – Y eso rompió la tranquilidad de mi prometido.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Ella no se casaría con basura como tú! ¡Eres repugnante, una rata… Un… Un… Ugh! – Maximiliano empezó a despotricar como loco. Alexander lo miraba con sorpresa, al ver un humano tan seguro y valiente de hablarle de esa manera. Pero sabía que no lo iba a permitir. La propuesta me dejó atónita, pero no lo demostré.

- No me arriesgaré a morir ahora tratando de matarte, niño torpe. – Le dijo, burlón. - Mi oferta es esa, acéptala o recházala, Vanessa, querida. – Sonrió él. Le fruncí el ceño.

- No te daré una respuesta ahora. – Le contesté.

- Bien, tus padres están perfectos, quizá algo hambrientos, pero apenas aceptes mi oferta… - Le gruñí para que dejara de parlotear. Mi respuesta aún no estaba dada. – Claro, lo siento.

- ¿Deseas algo más, querido falso amigo? – Pregunté suavemente deseando que se largase. Teníamos ya demasiados problemas y ahora él venía me presentaba uno más.

- Tantas cosas… - Murmuró observándome. – Pero en este momento no están a mi alcance, así que supongo que no.

- Vete, pues. – Murmuró Max, fríamente.

- Niño torpe, agotas mi paciencia – Y Alexander seguía burlándose de él.

- Y tú la mía, Alexander, ya vete de aquí. Nadie te quiere aquí. – Dije con afirmación. Él se puso la mano en el corazón, teatralmente, como si estuviera herido.

- Oh, que decepción… En tal caso, será mejor que me vaya. – Dijo, levantándose del sofá. Pasó al lado de mi hermano sin arriesgarse a saludarlo.

- Te daré un mes para responder, querida. – Y con ese ultimátum, escapó por la puerta, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Toda la tensión en el ambiente fue liberada bruscamente. Los licántropos dejaron de temblar. Pero sabía que tenía que dar una explicación del tamaño de una casa, a nuestros invitados. Y fue así.

- ¿Quién era él, señorita Van Helling? – Preguntó Carlisle.

- Un traidor. – Contesté, simplemente.

- Si no es molestia, quisiéramos saber a qué se enfrentan, ya que estamos en su casa, queremos saber su historia. – Susurró. Suspiré, derrotada y me senté en el sofá. Como si fuera una maestra con el libro de Caperucita Roja, todos se agruparon sentándose en los sofás y algunos en el suelo. Mi hermano se sentó a mi lado para respaldar mi historia.

- Fue hace siglos, Marcos y yo éramos hijos de la familia real vampírica, pero, al ser nuestra madre humana heredamos una humanidad muy fuerte, no dando signos de ser vampiros ni híbridos. Nuestros padres no nos comentaron jamás lo que eran, ya que no querían que nos sintiéramos diferentes. Asistimos al instituto, como cualquier humano en esa época. A la edad de quince años, conocí a Alexander – Maximiliano se tensó repentinamente. – Nos hicimos amigos, íbamos de paseo al parque, y yo lo invitaba a tomar el té por las tardes. No dio signos de cambiar en los dos años que fuimos amigos, pero eso a mí no me pareció importante. Y mis padres no llegaban a captar su aroma, para identificarlo. Fue tres días antes de navidad cuando él dijo que me amaba… - Suspiré involuntariamente con fastidio – Yo estaba tan confundida que no pude hacer más que decirle que necesitaba procesarlo y no lo volví a ver… Hasta la noche antes de navidad. Irrumpió en nuestra mansión, con un grupo enorme de vampiros, que lograron inmovilizar por un tiempo a la guardia. Aún recuerdo su voz burlona, diciendo que yo no era mejor que él, que era un monstruo, igual o peor que él. Inmovilizaron con polvo solar a mis padres, un brujo que había contactado Alexander, había conseguido algo de él. Esa noche fue nuestra transformación. Dolorosa, se sentía lenta, pero solo duró cinco minutos, los cambios nos rasgaron la piel. Fue como si el vampiro interior esperara en nuestro interior a la más mínima oportunidad de desgarrar nuestra parte humana. Acabamos con la mayoría de la guardia, pero hubo suficiente polvo solar como para dejarnos a nosotros inconscientes. Cuando despertamos, no había nada, ni nadie. Marcos y yo construimos esta casa, alejándonos de Inglaterra y de nuestro castillo, no queríamos saber nada de esto. Así fue como fuimos conociendo diferentes criaturas que apoyan nuestra causa y lograron ser familia. –Sonreí hacia mi querido clan, que sonrieron de vuelta. Era reconfortante ver a como quince personas sonreír con amor – Marcos y yo aún seguimos con un pequeño… conflicto. Ya que somos totalmente diferentes pero a la vez, iguales. Somos como el Sol y la Luna. – Suspiré. – Hay mucha historia detrás de eso. Hace ya unos años, conocí a Max, el que, si tengo suerte, ocupará el trono como nuevo rey vampírico – Lo miré con ternura, y él sonrió.

Los Cullen habían estado atentos a la historia, pero aún no había terminado.

- Como decía, Marcos y yo somos diferentes. Somos la Luz, y la Oscuridad, y no cabemos ambos en el mundo, somos como dos personas que jamás tendrían que haber existido – Max carraspeó. Lo ignoré. – Si nuestros padres se salvan, será el momento de la verdad. Marcos y yo pelearemos hasta dar muerte al otro. Hay una vieja leyenda de que quizá podamos salvar al otro, pero, yo no la creo. De todas maneras, Marcos perdió a su reina hace cincuenta años. – Anabelle era querida por mí. Así que no hablé de ella en forma burlona, ni por molestar a mí hermano, así que palmeé su espalda.

- Suena una triste historia – Murmuró la muchacha rubia, con nombre Rosalie.

- Lo es, pero es el destino. – Dijo Marcos, cabizbajo. Max se sentó a mi lado y se acostó en mis piernas.

- ¿Pero, Alexander no dijo que para salvar a sus padres debes casarte con él? – Me preguntó Carlisle.

- No soy tan egoísta como parezco serlo. No dejaría a mi prometido por nada del mundo – Lo cubrí con mis brazos – Pienso en él siempre que tomo una decisión. – Edward bajó la cabeza, y supe lo que pensaba. Eso era justo lo que él no había hecho, y los había llevado a esta situación. – Buscaremos otra solución, y si eso implica matar a todo un ejército de vampiros, lo haremos.

- ¡Sí! – Gritó todo mi clan, totalmente de acuerdo.

- Ayudaremos – Emmett se levantó bruscamente con esa afirmación.

- Es un riesgo para su familia y no pedimos eso jamás. – Dijo Marcos, tratando de impedirlo.

- Déjenos ayudaros, podríamos ser de ayuda. – Dijo la mujer, llamada Esme.

- ¿Ayuda, como qué? – Preguntó Jessica, totalmente interesada.

- Nuestro hijo Edward lee mentes, podría tener una ventaja, Jasper controla las emociones, así que también proporcionaría un beneficio. Alice puede ver el futuro – Añadió también Esme.

- Podría ayudar a Jack… - Lo miré automáticamente. – Sería menos trabajo para él.

- Aparte de eso, somos un número más para su ejército. – Añadió Jasper.

- ¿Vanessa? – Inquirió Marcos, mirándome, y yo di por sentado que él ya había tomado su decisión.

- Recuerden bien, es una batalla donde los vampiros son rudos, así que piensen antes de tomar la decisión. – Advertí.

- ¿Desde cuándo pensamos lo qué hacemos? – Inquirió Emmett, a lo que sonreí, confiada.

- En tal caso, bienvenidos a nuestro Clan, por ahora. – Me incliné reverencialmente.

**Bella POV:**

_Demasiados hechos…_

_Demasiados hechos…_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Tanto había sucedido, y todo en un maldito día. Jack me tomó la mano dulcemente y nos sentamos en nuestra cama.

- Cariño, siento haberme portado tan mal ahí… Me descontrolé. – Murmuró. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla, para hacerle callar. No quería recordar nada ahora.

- Calla, Jack. Solo quiero dormir ahora. – Me coloqué el pijama color ocre que Nicole me había obsequiado y me cubrí con las sábanas. Edward se había ido a su habitación con Marcos acompañándolo, así que no me preocuparé por él.

Quería un momento para escapar de la realidad.

**Wiiii Estaba inspirada y lo escribí rápido. Así que Wiiiii (Again) **

**¿Les ha gustado? No podía poner eso tan rápido, se me acabaría el fic sin gracia. Aparte tenía que corregir el error. La familia Cullen se está poniendo en riesgo por la familia Van Helling :OOO Suena a Telenovela -.-**

**Hasta la próxima! Lo mejor está por venir ;)**

**- Lady Fangs (Vane)**


End file.
